Cloaked in Mystery
by TypinasfastasIcan
Summary: Lois gets amnesia and assumes she and Clark are married. Wackyness ensues. Set after Crimson. Goes AU after that. NC17 for sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was the opening day of the Smallville Annual Renaissance Fair. It was an unusually pretty day, the sky a cheerful blue, the air balmy. Canopied galleries with chairs placed on ascending levels lined all four sides of an enormous tournament field that had been staged in a meadow situated just south of town. The galleries crowded with gorgeously costumed ladies and gentlemen—it seemed the entire town had turned out to watch the festivities. The Luthors were hosting the event this year and no expense was spared in making the event authentic.

In the distance the sun bathed the Luthor Mansion, its Gothic spires and graceful arches suffused with bright golden light, casting interesting shadows across the stately lawns and gardens, the mansions' stained glass windows beaming benignly upon the sleepy tableau in the meadow below.

Chloe and Lois were set up in a tent in the bazaar area. They had made headpieces to sell at the fair. Chloe thought this might be a good way to get Lois' mind off her recent break-up with Oliver. Chloe knew that the break-up had really affected Lois—she was being uncharacteristically quiet about it.

Clark and Jimmy approached their tent, each dressed in full regency regalia.

"Good Afternoon Lois, Chloe." Clark said and bestowed the ladies with a courtly bow.

Chloe laughed. "Clark, I think you're taking this Ren Fair thing a little too seriously. Don't you think so, Lo-?"

Before Chloe could finish her question, she turned to find Lois in a deep curtsey. The low-cut bodice of Lois' gown revealed her ample endowments and she was making sure that Clark noticed her assets.

"Good afternoon, milord".

"OK. What's goin' on? "Chloe asked, her bewilderment at the actions of her friend and cousin obvious.

"I know what this is about" Jimmy piped in. "Clark and Lois made a bet to see which one of them could stay in character for the duration of the entire Ren Fair." Jimmy beamed, enthusiastic that he, for once, had the inside scoop on information that Chloe did not have.

"Really? And what was the wager?"

"They are keeping the details of that quiet. But I'm on the case." Jimmy grinned.

"Lois, spill." Chloe commanded.

"Nay, dear cousin, I cannot divulge the terms of our arrangement, and Master Kent is sworn to the same secrecy."

"Secrecy --that shouldn't be a problem at all for Clark." Chloe muttered under her breath.

Clark heard her jibe, but ignored it. Instead he addressed Jimmy, "James, we need to go and put our names in the lists."

"Sure thing C.K. – I mean, Yes Sir Kent." Jimmy corrected. Clark bowed again to the ladies and bidding them good afternoon.

As the men were leaving the tent, Chloe stated, "I don't know what this is really about, but I think you just have a thing about wearing capes."

Clark rolled his eyes at her, and smirked. He then stooped low and exited the tent.

In a clearing not far from the castle, a mock jousting tournament was now in progress. And in that halcyon setting of laughter and relaxation, this travesty had begun. It was silly really. Lois had argued with Clark over her favor in the joust. Instead of her bestowing a favor on him, she wanted to be the rider. Clark would not hear of it, telling her it was dangerous and that if they were remaining in true character for the day that it just wasn't done in 'chivalrous society'—and then there was that crazy wager that he and Lois had agreed to—which of them could go longer without breaking character. He was determined not to lose to Lois. She argued that she was a better horsewoman. He chortled at her suggestion, causing her to race off in a fury.

Lois came to a clearing where children from the fair were playing. Drawn to their laughter she slid from her horse and joined them at their games. Lois enjoyed the light-hearted teasing of the children. In contrast to the laughter and seeming gaiety of the moment, the sky had suddenly darkened as a bank of heavy clouds rolled in, and the air was turning bitingly cold, whipping Lois' cloak about her, as if nature herself were brooding.

Lois was abruptly pulled from the merriment as a clap of thunder rent the sky and large drops of rain began to pelt the children, causing some of them to become frightened and begin to cry. Just then a woman clad in a somber gray gown, white wimple, and short gray veil, was headed toward her, sitting demurely sideways in the saddle. Her costume was in direct contrast to the gaiety of the fair—but a perfect mirror of the mood of the rider and the recent turn of the weather. Lois recognized the timid and weary smile of Lana Luthor.

"Lois, I've come to escort the children back to their waiting parents. We are closing the Fair and the Joust down for the day, due to the storm watch."

"Good idea, Lana. The weather has really turned ugly."

Sending the children ahead with "Lady" Luthor with strict orders they obey her, Lois scanned the area for her horse. Drawing her cloak about her, she shivered in the biting wind, when she heard a familiar and annoying voice bellow over the wind.

"LOIS"

It was Clark. She was in no mood to argue with Clark. Despite the fact that she truly wanted—needed, to stay outdoors and try to reassemble her thoughts, something in the air was shrouded in gloom and foreboding.

Clark dismounted from his horse and made short work of the distance between them. He reached out to take her arm just as she spied her horse. She dashed to the mare and straddled the magnificent animal—despite the mass of material that comprised her beautiful, but impractical gown. _How did women manage to function in all of these clothes in the 15__th__ Century?_ She had no time to ponder such notions if she was to gain the advantage and escape Clark. She bolted in the direction of the woods just past the slope of the hill overlooking the Luthor Estate. Clark's pleas for her to come back were swallowed by the howling wind.

By the time she had gained purchase on the steep incline, Lois had already grown impatient with her own self-pity, and she made a Herculean effort to shore up her flagging spirits. Why had she argued with Clark? What was it about him that made her delight in busting his chops? In truth, he seemed to enjoy their bantering. But his ribbing was always good-natured and sometimes she could be cruel. Had Lois not been so lost in these musings, she might have caught a glimpse of Clark through the woods that ran beside the road right behind her.

"Lois, please come out of the rain. You're soaked—you'll catch your death of cold. I'm sorry. Stay mad at me if you want, but please come back with me."

He wondered inwardly why he was apologizing to Lois. He'd done nothing wrong. He'd only agreed to participate in the games to appease Chloe and Lois, who thought this would be so much fun. _Oh Yeah, chasing after Lois around in this terrible weather was fun, alright. _

The sky was ominous and she knew she should heed his warning, but she couldn't resist needling him just a little more. The storm was coming hard and fast, and the splatter of rain had increased to a punishing tempo.

She dug her heels into the flank of the mare and sped off through the copse of trees, leaving Clark in her wake. Her wimple now discarded and forgotten, the rain whipped her hair and cloak around her. She looked behind her, calling out a challenge to Clark,

"If you want me, you'll have to catch me."

Just then a crack of thunder spooked her horse and the mare bolted in terror. Lois didn't see the tree bough that had been whipped about by the wind, nor did she hear Clark's warning before she was thrown from the horse. Her world catapulted as a grunt of pain escaped her lips. She pitched forward, trying to regain her footing before her elegantly slipper-clad foot caught under a thick tree root and sent her sprawling onto her face, smacking the side of her head against a rock when she landed. She felt something warm trickle down her face, matting her hair as the cold rain continued to pelt her, stinging her already chilled face. She barely heard Clark call her name as her world faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Clark had tried to warn Lois about the low hanging branch, but she hadn't heard him. He heard a sickening thud as the branch connected with Lois, unseating her. He leapt off his horse and sped over to try and catch Lois before her head struck the rock—but he was unsuccessful.

She lay on the ground, her world had turned upside down. She was vaguely aware of her surroundings. She was wet and her face numb with the cold, as the rain continued to punish her with angry drops. She heard a familiar voice in the distance. He was shouting over the wind. The wind distorted his words and carried away snippets of what he was saying, but she could tell that he was deeply concerned. ". . . found her . . . she's been hurt . . . head injury." The wind continued to roar, making it hard to follow the conversation. "

"Oh Lois, What have you gotten yourself into this time?" Came the familiar voice, but there was no remonstration in his tone, only tender concern. Just then she felt something on her face—warm, and familiar. Gingerly, he brushed the hair from her face to assess her injuries, when she felt sudden and intense pain, as he inadvertently found the lump on her head.

Her eyelids fluttered open as she gathered all the strength she could manage to focus on this man with the comforting voice. Her eyes locked with his brilliant eyes, framed by sooty lashes. Then she slowly made a full assessment of him as she tried desperately to recall his name. He had a chiseled jaw, thick, full lips and a mane of jet-black hair. He was dressed in tall leather boots and riding clothes, with a large cloak slung over his broad back.

Cloak. . . She suddenly realized that she no longer had her cloak about her. It was a thin garment, offering little protection from the wind and rain, but without it she felt very exposed. She caught a glimpse of her disheveled state. Her silk over dress was torn and caked in mud. Her wet chemise clung to her body, leaving little to the imagination. It was as she noticed that she was missing one of her slippers, that she saw the nasty gash in her leg, exposing her shin bone.

"W-w-w--" She tried to speak, but managed only to grunt out a painful croak.

"Shhhh. Lois, rest now. I've got you."

Head pounding, teeth rattling, her world once again pitched and roiled as he hefted her gently. Warmth suffused her entire body, as she made contact with his solid frame. She hadn't realized how cold she was until now. He wrapped his heavy cloak around her shivering body and drew her closer still to his warmth, shielding her from the elements, cradling her face tenderly in an attempt to stop her teeth from chattering.

She settled comfortably against his strong chest, listening to the steady hammer of his heart. She couldn't hear his whispered words of comfort over the wind rushing past them, but she could feel the words as they rumbled deep in his chest, making her feel safe, protected.

At the same time, she felt familiar stirrings of desire building deep in her core. How preposterous that she should feel this for someone who may be a complete stranger to her. But his warmth, closeness and wonderful musky scent--a mixture of leather, sandalwood and the faintest hint of fresh hay on a summer day--were overpowering what was left of her ragged senses. She fought drowsiness. She wanted to continue to feel these sensations, but the steady tattoo of his heart, along with the rhythmic gallop of the horse beneath them, quickly rocked her to sleep, nestled there in his strong, protective embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

She felt like she was floating. At length, she deduced that he was carrying her. She felt the corded muscles of his upper arms bunch under her weight. She heard his now familiar baritone as he commanded people around him into action. She couldn't make out all the words, but there was no mistaking his tone. She heard frenzied bustling, so she surmised that he commanded their respect, or at least their fear. Were they servants? She felt suddenly cold as contact with his body had been broken. She couldn't sense him near anymore and she became momentarily afraid. She must have registered some form of protest, because she immediately felt him close to her again.

"Lois. I need to leave the room and let the ladies remove your wet clothing. Rest easy, I'll come back as soon as they let me."

He spoke to her with the patience of a father speaking to a frightened child and she began to relax. No sooner did she hear the click of a door close behind him and the wet, tattered scraps of what was left of her once beautiful turquoise gown were stripped from her shivering body. Several hands made quick work at this task, ministering to her needs, tending her wounds. In what seemed to be an eternity, she was blanketed in several layers of warm, dry cloth.

She heard the creak of the door on the hinges and immediately sensed his presence as he reentered the room. Next she heard the faint, hushed tones of a woman speaking to him. She strained to hear their conversation as the storm continued to rage outside, but was unable to grab anything from beyond the bank of fog that was threatening to roll in and cloud her mind again. ". . . --sible concussion. . . fever . . ." Were the only snippets she managed to snatch of the whispered conference. And lastly, "Goodnight Mister Kent."

_Kent? Lois of Kent—that had a familiar sound. _This was her last conscious thought as she slid back into the abyss.

Lois continued to drift in and out of consciousness. She didn't know how long she had lain there, time had no meaning. Fleeting images kept popping in her mind that made no logical sense. Were they dreams or memories or a mixture of the two? They didn't add up. Earlier she had dreamed that she flew, which was preposterous. People did NOT fly, but it had seemed so real.

She could feel his presence in the room with her. It was oddly comforting, considering that she really had no idea who he was. She didn't really have a clear picture of who she was at the moment. She thought she saw him in some of her dream visions, but she couldn't be sure. He seemed to always be around when she needed him. The only memories she was sure were real started when he found her freezing in the woods encircling the Luthor Estate. She vaguely recalled the bazaar in the meadow and that she had played with the towns' children before the storm broke out. She knew games had been staged and she was scheduled to sit in the box with the Kent Coat of Arms—but what did that mean? She couldn't wait to regain her strength and her voice. She had so many questions. Who was this man? How did he fit in her life or she in his?

She was drawn out of this mental tug-of-war by the sound of a door opening. Next she heard a voice that also seemed familiar to her, but could not formulate a name to match the voice.

"Hey? How you holding up?"

"Chloe? What are you doing here?" He asked her, sounding more gruffly then he had intended.

"It's good to see you, too."

"I only meant that there is still a storm watch. It's dangerous weather." She heard a scrape against the floor. _A chair, perhaps? He had gotten out of his chair to greet the visitor. _The next words were muffled._ Had they exchanged an embrace?_ Lois felt an odd stab of jealousy.

"I know what you meant Clark. You worry too much." _So his given name was Clark. That seemed to fit._ 'I came to see if you needed a break from your bedside vigil."

"I'm fine Chloe. I want to be here when she wakes." Lois was touched by the concern in his voice.

"Clark, you aren't blaming yourself for this, are you?" Chloe asked incredulously. Lois was struck by how casually this woman named Chloe was addressing Mr. Kent. It seemed improper.

"Chloe, If I hadn't given chase then she might not have fallen from her horse."

"I can't believe you are beating yourself up over this. This is not your fault. You chased after her in an attempt to get her to safety, not trying to put her in harms' way."

"And the difference would be?"

"Clark--don't do this to yourself."

He grunted in response.

"What is this really about, Clark?" Understanding finally dawning on Chloe, she added. "You were arguing, weren't you?"

"When aren't we arguing?" he stated, with an exasperated sigh.

"What was it about this time?"

"Who knows? What do we ever bicker about? None of it seems very important now." He expressed wearily.

"Clark, I know how headstrong and stubborn Lois can be. She knows better than to tear off in a storm like this. She always runs headfirst into trouble. Maybe this will teach her a lesson."

"CHLOE!" He hissed at her sharply.

Lois couldn't help but feel a bit chastened by the exchange she was overhearing. She wondered at the close relationship of these two. They obviously knew each other very well. Perhaps they were related in some way. That might explain why it seemed that she was protective of him, when he was obviously an able man. She wasn't sure if the woman, Chloe was her name, blamed Lois for her accident or not. But the insinuation bristled a bit.

After a prolonged silence, she said,

"Look, I didn't mean . . ."

"I know Chloe, I know." Clark cut in before she could finish her thought.

"And you're sure you don't want me to stay with her while you go get some rest?"

"No, I'm good Chloe, really."

"That's right. You have perfected the art of brooding alone in the dark." She chided him sarcastically, but Lois detected a hint of good-hearted teasing in her tone.

"Chloe."

"Yes Clark?"

"Go. Home. "He said is with sternly, but there was no anger.

"Okay, I'm leaving. Do you want me to bring you anything when I come back tomorrow?"

"Could you bring fresh clothes for Lois? Her gown has been ruined. But there's no need to hurry—she isn't going anywhere anytime soon."

"I'll go by your house in the morning and get fresh clothing for both of you."

_So, they lived together, she and Clark._

"Should I contact Mrs. Kent and let her know where you are."

_Mrs. Kent? There was a Mrs. Kent? _

"No need. She's away on business of state. She'll be away a few days."

"All right, I'll see you tomorrow."

Lois felt a small hand touch her shoulder and then felt a gentle kiss on the check. "You're in good hands Lois. He'll keep you safe." Chloe whispered.

To Clark she called, "Take care of my cousin." Lois heard the door close behind her.

Lois' head swam with so much information to process. _They quarreled—apparently often. He was married, but she lived at his house too. His wife was an important figure in government. Was she one of his servants? That didn't seem right, if they quarreled often. Was she his mistress? He had a close friendship with her cousin. Was her cousin in on the secret? She was headstrong and stubborn, these didn't seem like good qualities. What type of impropriety had she committed? Was that the reason for their recent quarrel?_ Her head began to throb again. She must have groaned aloud, because he came to her side, taking her hand in his.

"What is it Lois? I'm here." _Yes, but where is here?_ She wanted to shout. But she couldn't shout. She was tired, so very tired. Everything required so much effort, even thoughts. The universe quickly faded to black once again as she lapsed back into her dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The feel of his hand caressing hers evoked a forgotten memory of a similar gesture. In her dream vision, she had been flying with Clark. She remembered clinging to his body as he guided her to a distant tower. They touched down on a terrace high in the clouds. Clark had taken her delicate hand in his large, strong hand and led her inside the clock tower. The images of the tower were hazy, but the heady feeling of soaring through the clouds enveloped in his warm embrace was crystal clear. She found a strange reassurance in the warmth of his grip and the compelling look in his eyes.

She had the distinct impression that their presence in this tower was forbidden. Her knees quaked in excitement. His arms encircled her, drawing her against his hard, muscular length. As his parted lips touched hers, her conscience went abruptly silent. It was a kiss like none she had ever experienced before—a kiss of exquisite restraint, and pagan hunger. His tongue slid across her lips, urging them to part, insisting, and the moment they did, his tongue plunged into her mouth. His hands moved possessively up and down her back, her breasts, sliding across her spine, pressing her tightly to his hardened thighs. Lois felt herself slowly falling into a dizzying abyss of sensuality and awakening passion. With a slight moan of helpless surrender, she wound her arms around his neck, clinging to him for support.

In some distant part of her mind, Lois felt her clothes falling away, and then the brush of his palms against her swollen breasts, the sudden increase in ardor of each of his searing kisses. Arms like bands of steel encircled her, lifting her, cradling her, and then she was being carried and gently laid down on a chaise. Surfacing slowly from the dreamlike daze where she was finding refuge from reality, Lois felt cool air touch her skin and reluctantly opened her eyes. He was standing beside her, stripping off his remaining clothing, and a tremor of alarmed admiration quaked through her. In the glow of the moonlight, his skin was like oiled bronze, the heavy muscles in his arms, shoulders and thighs rippled as he stalked panther-like up her body to capture her lips in another searing kiss.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are Lois?" he whispered huskily as his gaze swept slowly over the exquisite perfection of her lush, rosy-tipped breasts, her tiny waist, her well-rounded hips, and long slender legs. "Or how much I want you?"

His voice was like rough velvet and filled with desire. Lois opened her eyes to find herself staring into his seductive, startlingly blue eyes. His hand slid from her cheek to her throat and then to her breast, cupping its fullness. His fingers softly caressed her nipple, grazing it lightly, back and forth. "Trust me?" The deep, husky timbre of his voice, combined with the tantalizing exploration of his fingers was already working magic on Lois as he added "I promise not to hurt you."

The first light, stroking touch of his lips on hers sent pleasure streaking through her entire body, momentarily paralyzing her. His tongue slid over her lips, coaxing them to part, teasing them with tormenting gentleness. His mouth opened onto hers, hot and insistent in an endless kiss of deep, raw hunger. "Kiss me, Lois" he commanded thickly.

And she did. Curving her hand around the nape of his neck, she offered him her parted lips, kissing him as erotically as he was kissing her. He groaned with pleasure and deepened the kiss, his hand splaying across her spine, turning her in his arms and bringing her in vibrant contact with his rigid erection. Kissed into insensibility, her hands slid up the bunched muscles of his abdomen, chest and shoulders.

When at last Clark lifted his mouth from hers, his breathing was harsh and rapid, and Lois felt she would surely melt from the molten tenderness and desire pulsing through her veins with each thundering beat of her heart.

"Lois," he whispered reverently as he dropped tender kisses all over her cheeks, eyelids and throat.

"Lois , . ." he whispered again and again. The sound of her name, the hoarseness of his deep voice, affected Lois as vibrantly as the things he was doing to her. His mouth found her breast, teasing the taut peak, then closing tightly around it, drawing hard until Lois was gasping, arching her back and clasping his head to her breasts. His hands shifted, gliding down her waist to her thighs, his fingers delicately probing the curly triangle between her thighs, seeking entrance.

Shivers of delight raced through Lois' body. Despite the need she felt building, she responded to the need she heard in his throaty whispers. His fingers found entrance and slipped deep inside her wet warmth, pleasuring her, preparing the way for his passionate invasion.

Clutching at him, her face buried against his corded neck, Lois felt as if her body were on fire, melting and flowing. A sob of startled pleasure escaped her. Just when she thought she might explode for the feelings building inside her, Clark parted her thighs with his knee and moved into position over her. His face was hard and dark with passion and a pulse was throbbing in his temple as he fought to hold himself back.

His hands went beneath her, lifting her hips to receive him. She felt his hot hardness probing, poised at her entrance. A shudder shook him as he inched his throbbing shaft into her incredible warmth, uncertain of how much pain he would cause her. Twisted into knots of desire, his heart beating painfully, he eased himself into her passage until he felt her silken warmth tightly sheathing him.

He withdrew by inches and shifted forward again, and then withdrew again, desperate to bury himself within her, hating himself for any pain he would cause her. He waited a moment to allow her to adjust to his size. Then, wrapping his arms tightly around her, he began moving inside her, gently sliding upward and withdrawing, sliding deeper with each thrust, his body fully aroused, his will desperate for control. Delicately, he circled his hips against her, his passion doubled by the soft moans escaping her lips and her hands gliding to his hips, clasping him to her. Switching to deep rhythmic thrusts, he plunged into her as her body began moving with his, matching his thrusts.

Quick, piercing stabs of desire were jarring Lois's body as she moved with him, mindlessly seeking the pinnacle. "Clark" her sultry whisper fueled his passion and he quickened his deep, insistent strokes. The pulsing deep in her body suddenly exploded in a wild burst of piercing pleasure that racked her body with wave after wave of sensation. Her spasms clasped him, clenching and pulling his engorged shaft. Clark's breath was coming in fast, ragged, pants against her cheek, his heart thundering against his ribs, and then he drove into her, no longer able to hold back, his whole frame jerking convulsively as he came.

Floating in a sea of mindless pleasure, her body still joined with his, their fingers intertwined, she drifted into an exhausted, peaceful slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**Scene I**_

Lois stirred into awareness as she heard a bright, female voice. "Good morning sleepy head."

"Huh?" Clark muttered a groggy reply to the new visitor. Lois felt movement and heard the rustle of cloth, followed by a sensation of cool air on her face. She realized that Clark had been resting his head on her shoulder, and he was turning to face the newcomer.

"Clark, you look terrible."

"Hmmph. I missed you, too." He yawned.

"Sweetheart—you look so tired. Did you sleep at all? Why didn't you have them bring in a cot or at least a more comfortable chair?"

"I had to stay close."

"Clark, I know you blame yourself—"

"No. It's not that. I mean I do feel responsible, but that isn't what I meant . . . She was so restless last night. She seemed so distressed, thrashing around in her sleep, moaning as if she were in pain. She kept calling out to me, clutching my hand. She seemed so desperate . . . I was worried that she was afraid. I just couldn't leave her alone—not like that."

"Oh, Lois—you poor dear." The woman's voice was full of concern, and Lois felt a gentle hand caress her hair. It was so comforting.

Lois heard the scrape of a chair and sensed movement. Clark must have stood up, because his voice was now above her as he spoke. Based on the proximity of their voices, Lois judged this other woman to be quite petite compared to Clark.

"You're back early. I didn't expect you until next week."

"The storm moved south and got worse as it moved. They closed the legislative session and sent everyone home for safety."

"I'm glad you're safe. I really did miss you. I hardly see you anymore."

I missed you too, honey. But you aren't going to see me for the rest of the day. You are going home to rest."

"But—"

"No buts, you're no good to anyone if you are dead on your feet. Go home. I'll stay with Lois until you return."

S_o this was Mrs. Kent_. Despite what Lois judged to be her relatively petite size, it seemed she would accept no excuses or arguments from Clark. And he quickly deferred to her, which was in direct contrast to the way her own relationship with Clark was described. What an amazing woman this Mrs. Kent must be that this man would defer to her. Lois felt an affinity for this woman. She seemed so nice. Her words of reassurance to Lois were so soothing—so maternal.

A new thought hit Lois suddenly. Perhaps Mr. and Mrs. Kent were her parents. That would explain so much—the deep concern that she detected in Clark's voice when he spoke to her and about her, the safety she felt in his presence. It would certainly explain the constant bickering to which he and Chloe had alluded. She suddenly felt very lucky to have parents that cared for her so much.

As nice as that sounded to her, something about that idea still didn't make sense. When she saw him in the woods he didn't look old enough to be her father, but it had been dark and there was a storm. Perhaps her eyes and mind were playing tricks on her. Then she recalled how he looked in her hazy dream visions. He certainly seemed young and . . .

Panic seized her. She was having erotic dreams about him—a man who might be her father!

Just then Martha noticed Lois' cheeks flushing profusely and that she was struggling with some unknown demon.

Lois heard Clark over her tortured thoughts. "That's how she was last night. I tried to comfort her. When I spoke to her, it just seemed to make it worse. I finally had the nurses give her something to help her sleep."

"Go find the doctor." Mrs. Kent commanded. Lois could swear she felt a gust of wind as he left the room.

_**Scene II**_

It seemed that no sooner had Clark left the room, that he was reentering it with the doctor. Lois rationalized that her mind was really playing tricks on her and distorting her sense of time. Maybe that was the reason that she had such vivid dreams that were obviously just that—and not memories, like she had previously believed. That had to be the answer. She just couldn't believe that she was so wicked to have such wild fantasies about her own father.

She was still so caught up it the torment of her own thoughts that she wasn't paying attention to the conversation between the doctor and the Kents. The room grew quieter and then Lois began to feel a warm, fluid sensation seep through her veins, followed by an odd, garlic-laced, metallic taste in her mouth. She began to feel herself relax as she floated away from the conversation. The last thing she heard before drifting into a bank of fog was Mrs. Kent's final command to Clark that he go home and rest followed by his dutiful reply, "Yes, mom." She heard the door close behind him.

_Mommmm? _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Darkness surrounded Lois and all was still and eerily quiet. Slowly, as if a curtain were being drawn back to reveal the contents of a secret chamber, images began to focus and take shape for her. She was in a large, stately house and there was a party in progress. There was an odd mix of people and she surmised it must be a costume party of some sort, judging by the varied dress of all the party-goers. She cast a glance at her own attire and wondered why she was not in costume. She was startled from her reverie when a handsome young man with short blonde hair called to her and approached. Curiously, he was not in costume either. He was an archer. He moved close to ask her something—but she couldn't make out what he was saying. Some sound that did not fit this scene kept drowning out what he was saying.

Her mind then played another funny trick on her by showing her with this same man in various states of undress at the tower in the sky that she had seen in her dream the night before—the same tower where she and Clark had made love. Her mind swirled in confusion. _Who was this unnamed stranger? _

There was the strange sound again: Chimes and voices seeking people. It was odd. Lois vaguely recalled hearing the same requests and instructions at various times throughout the day. The voices varied, the messages were always abrupt and sounded urgent. She wondered at their significance in her dreams—the instructions often held no meaning to her whatsoever.

She was pulled back to the scene at the castle. Now she was talking with the archer when an attractive, red-haired woman approached them, saying hello. Lois then introduced Mrs. Kent to Oliver Queen.

"Hello, Mrs. Kent." Came a pleasant female voice as Oliver opened his mouth.

_Whaaaaaaaat? _

"Hello Chloe." Mrs. Kent said brightly. Lois then realized these voices were coming from her bedside and not part of her dream.

"I brought some of Lois' things. I didn't expect to see you here this morning. Where's Clark?"

"I sent him home to get some rest. Didn't you see him when you went by the house?"

"No. Maybe he was sleeping."

"Chloe, you would have had to go into Clark's room to get clothes for Lois."

"Ok. I'm busted. I didn't see him. Maybe he was out tending the herd. You know, to take his mind off of things. Besides, he doesn't really need sleep the way the rest of us do, right?"

_-- 'the rest of us'? _

"No, I suppose you are right," said Mrs. Kent. "Still, I knew if he were here, he would feel helpless, and that would make things worse for him. So I sent him home."

"Chloe, I have to ask you something. We both know Clark spends a lot of time blaming himself for things that happen in Smallville, but this looks to me like just a freak accident, not at all like the strange things that occur in Smallville as a result of the meteor showers. What happened?"

"This one is totally not meteor-rock related. All I know is that Clark and Lois were arguing. And she took off on her horse. He didn't go after her right away—probably just to let her cool off before they faced off again. When the storm rolled in, he thought he should go after her, apologize or whatever, so that she would come in out of the storm. Talk about irony—this is exactly the kind of thing he was trying to prevent."

"What was the reason for the argument?"

"Ya got me there. I may know Clark's biggest secret, but he doesn't confide in me about everything."

"And Lois didn't tell you, either."

"You know, she hasn't said much to me anything lately. Oddly enough, she has been confiding in Clark more than she has with me."

"You have been busy with your studies and your work at the Daily Planet. And she has been staying at our house. I shouldn't think it odd that she would talk to Clark."

"Well, yeah. But, she even talked to him about Oliver. I mean, she is _my_ cousin. And ---"

Their conversation was cut short when a nurse interrupted them, asking them to wait outside while she checked Lois' vitals and changed her dressings.

_No, Don't leave now!_ She was desperate to hear the rest of their conversation, her curiosity and her imagination having gone into overdrive. _Who was Oliver—did she and Clark quarrel about him right before her accident? And what's a Meteor rock? _She would not be getting those answers now, as her grasp on consciousness began to slip through her fingers once again as she slipped slowly back into the fog.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**Scene I**_

When Lois awoke later that night she surmised she was dreaming once again. Her surroundings seemed so alien. The room was cast in surreal blue and purple shadows as the moon sat low on the horizon, illuminating her hospital room.

She realized that she was finally awake when she caught sight of Clark sprawled in the chair at her bedside. She repositioned herself to get a better look at him. His legs stretched out and crossed at the ankle. His large arms crossed over his chest, which rose and fell with his rhythmic breathing. She could only make out his profile, his face obscured in shadow, but she knew it was him, by the now familiar scent that hung on the air and the way that she felt comforted by his nearness.

He shifted in the chair, allowing her to see his face in the moonlight. He was even more handsome that the pictures she had conjured in her mind. Even in repose she sensed a current of power and energy from him. She recalled a memory--he was tearing away layers of her clothing, kissing her with such fierce passion that her lips were sensitive and bruised afterward. _And to think, this gorgeous man is my husband._

She must have said that last part aloud because Clark stirred awake.

"Lois? Are you awake?"

"Hey you." It was barely a whisper, her voice seemingly grown rusty from lack of use.

"Hey yourself." He pulled his chair closer to her bedside and took her hand. His hand was warm and she loved the feel off her small hand in his large hands. It struck her a sexy. "I was starting to worry that you'd never find your way back to us."

She just smiled at him and he rewarded her with one of his own.

"I should get the doctor."

"No. Don't go. I only just got here."

"Ill be back in an instant. You'll hardly notice I was even gone."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"And then you'll come back and stay with me?"

"Of course." He felt like something was a little off about her. She normally didn't show vulnerability—at least not so openly.

She nodded her consent and Clark sped off in search of the doctor.

_**Scene II**_

Clark watched Lois casting furtive glances out the window on their drive home from the hospital. He knew she was searching for something familiar—anything that might jog a memory. He was well acquainted with that feeling.

"See anything familiar, anything you recognize?"

"Corn. All I see is corn." She replied dryly.

"Well, this is Kansas."

Lois nodded and continued to watch the passing farms as they traveled down the old road that led to the Kent farm. Clark began pointing out landmarks along their route, such as that's Schuster's Gorge, and over there is the Miller farm, places that perhaps a week ago may have had some meaning, but today were just a meaningless jumble.

At least he was talking to her. The long silence that had stretched out and draped over them when they first got into the car had unsettled her a bit. This morning she had been looking forward to coming home with Clark, but now she was afraid. _What if we aren't the happy couple that I've envisioned? Isn't it true that we fought and quarreled often? Is that why I am unable to regain my memories—am I blocking something out? _She gave an outward shudder at the thought. He noticed her slight shudder and watched as she rubbed her palms up and down on her upper arms.

"Cold?"

"No."

"Lois, why do you always have to be so stubborn? You are cold. Here, take my coat." Clark said as he shrugged out of his coat, and handed it to her.

She hadn't realized how cold she was until she felt the weight of his coat blanketing her. It smelled like him; hay, and aftershave and sunshine. She breathed in his scent, calming her ragged nerves. She closed her eyes and began to doze.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**Scene I**_

"Here we are."

Clark pulled up to a cheery, yellow house. Lois had to admit that it looked welcoming. Clark threw the truck into park and slid from the drivers' seat. He came around to assist Lois, pulling the door open wide and offering his arm for support. She gratefully accepted his arm, and easily slipped out of the truck and into his embrace. He was warm and the heat from his body radiated through her. Whatever fears and apprehensions that remained about coming home with this 'stranger' immediately dissipated.

Clark led her into the house. It was as inviting on the inside as the outside had been.

"Lois, why don't you rest here in the living room? I'll build a fire and then fix us some lunch, if you're hungry." He led her to the couch, and made sure she was comfortable and then set about building the fire.

She watched as the muscles rippled across his back under his blue flannel shirt. She imagined what it would feel like to run her hands over the smooth planes of his back. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Clark's question.

"Huh?

"I was asking you if you wanted a sandwich. I'll make a quick bite for us and then I have some farm work to do."

"You're leaving?"

"I'll be right outside. You could read a book. I brought home some newspapers and magazines for you. You could watch television. If you need me for anything, you can call me on my cell phone."

At her blank stare, he realized that she didn't know about the cell phone. He found hers in 'her' room and showed her the address book—his number and Chloe's while they ate their lunch.

When he was satisfied that she understood the workings of the phone, he grabbed another sandwich and headed out to the fields.

No sooner had Clark closed the door and stepped off the first step of the porch that his cell phone rang. He frowned when he saw the name on the caller ID.

"Lois, what's wrong?"

"What's television?"

_**Scene II**_

Lois was now alone in the Kent house with a cell phone and a television remote control. She was searching through the channels. There weren't many choices. She was lonely and wished that Clark would return soon. She settled on a program entitled "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" figuring that even if it was bad, it would pass the time. To her surprise, she was quickly drawn into the story. She was thrilled to find out that there was another episode after the first one. The station was running a marathon.

The afternoon sun began to cast long shadows across the Kent living room. Lois stretched out onto the sofa, lazily enjoying the cozy fire, engrossed in the goings-on in Sunnydale. She dozed and began to dream about what Clark would be like as a vampire.

_He chased her through the dark cemetery, his black cloak billowing in the wind. He quickly caught up to her and seized her in his vampire-strong arms, crushing her to his chest. He was solid and felt like granite. Despite her fear at being in the arms of such a powerful vampire, she calmed in his embrace and let her fingers explore his body. Tentatively at first, she stroked his chest, encouraged by the look in his eyes. Then she flattened her palms against his chest and let her hands begin to roam over the contours of his torso and rock-hard abdomen. _

_He captured her lips with his. His lips were warmer than she thought they would be for a vampire. In fact, his whole body was warmer than she would have thought it would be if he were un-dead. These thoughts were quickly extinguished as the things he was doing to her with his lips and tongue were rapidly stoking the flames of a fire deep within her. _

_He tangled one hand in her long, lustrous hair, tracing his thumb along her delicate cheekbone as his lips sucked on her lower lip. The feel of Clarks' lips against hers chased away all conscious thoughts. Clark trailed light kisses across her chin back to her ears and nibbled on her earlobe, driving her to new erotic heights. He nuzzled her neck and the feel of his days' beard growth sent new sensations of pleasure spiraling to her core. Time slowed, it could have ceased for all she cared at that moment. He caught her lips again in a long searing kiss, sending flames along every nerve, igniting a need so primal, so volatile, she thought she might explode. She pressed her body to his, hating the thin layer of cloth that separated her flesh from his. Nothing mattered now but his arms holding her close, his mouth on hers._

_She felt his hand grasp her shoulder, his thumb grazing the pulse point of her neck. This was it, he would claim her and she would be lost forever. She was in danger. She knew she should fight it, but she couldn't fight him-his hold on her too strong now. More than anything she wanted to feel his powerful hands on her, wanted to feel his mouth on her neck, feel the prick of his teeth on the sensitive skin of her neck, to feel the length of his body pressed against her as he suckled from her, claiming her. So this is what it was like to be in the thrall of a vampire. _

She caught the scent of garlic_. Garlic—that's what I need to fight him._

"Garlic. Need Garlic." She was breathless.

Clark was puzzled and amused by her request for garlic. He had been trying to rouse her from her nap for several minutes. Who would have thought the aroma of garlic would do the trick.

"Lois. Are you hungry?" She heard the words, but wasn't sure what he meant. _What is_ _he asking me? Did he want me to drink his blood-accept the dark gift? _As much as she thought she wanted him to devour her, she didn't want to become a vampire_. _Her eyes flew open. Expecting to be face-to-face with the gold eyes and demonic visage of a vampire, she was surprised to find Clark's blue eyes and handsome face staring back at her. He wore a red t-shirt and had a kitchen towel draped over his shoulder.

"Clark?"

"Finally you're awake. Dinner's ready."

She sat up, disoriented and dizzy and swung her legs around, putting her feet on the floor. Clark supported her arms to steady her. She rested her head in her hands, elbows propped on her knees.

"You okay?"

"I had a really crazy dream."

"About the garlic festival?"

"No. I dreamt that you were a vampire and you were just about to turn me into a vampire."

Clark laughed. "You have a very active imagination. C'mon, let's get you filled up on garlic bread and linguine and you'll be armed and ready to ward off my unwanted advances all night, should I decide to bite you." He said, winking at her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Clark began clearing the dinner dishes from the table. Lois moved to help him.

"Lois, I've got this. You should go rest."

"That's all I've done today is rest. And watch Buffy."

"Oh, so that's why you were having dreams about vampires. I should've known."

"Come sit with me awhile. I missed you."

It was odd to see Lois acting this way toward him, but then again, she had no idea how she usually treated him.

"Sure. The dishes can wait."

He stoked up the fire before sitting down on the couch with her. The Buffy marathon was still going.

"So, were you a slayer?"

"Huh?"

"In your dream--If I was a vampire, were you the slayer?"

"No. I was a snack."

Clark laughed at that. Lois decided she definitely liked the sound of his laughter.

"Why would you think I would be a slayer?"

"With your fighting skills, it seemed the natural choice."

"Fighting skills?"

"Martial arts—karate, tai kwon do, that sort of thing. I think you told me once you were a black belt."

"You would make a good slayer. You're very strong."

He shook his head, "No good. Slayer has to be a girl."

"You seem to know an awful lot about 'Buffy'. You're a fan of the show." She teased him.

"I'll admit it. Buffy's hot. And she kicks Demon Ass. What's not to like?"

After a time, Lois drifted off to sleep, her head having dropped to Clark's shoulder. He didn't have the heart to wake her. He knew that she had had a very eventful day—even if most of it was in her head. 

He hoisted her up into his arms, and started to climb the stairs to the bed room. She began to stir.

"Clark? Why am I floating?"

"I'm taking you upstairs. Time for bed." 

"Mmmm, bed. You have the best ideas." She snuggled against him, enjoying the feel and the power of his strong arms around her. It reminded her of another time.

He pulled back the covers and then tucked her into bed. As he began to leave the room, she called him back. He sat down on the bed facing her.

"What is it Lois?"

"What about you?"

"What about me?" He inclined his head, not catching her meaning.

"Well, don't you need to sleep, too?" She remembered a distorted conversation that Martha had with Chloe at her bedside.

"Of course, but I still have some things to take care of before I go to bed."

"What things? Is it anything that can wait?"

"Not really. If I don't take care of it tonight, then I'll have twice as much to do tomorrow."

"You've been working all day. What could there be left to do?

"A farmer's day is never done. I don't have much left to do. I need to put the dishes away, check on the animals, handle some paperwork—nothing exciting." Truthfully, he would be done in a few minutes using super speed, but he had to make her believe that is took him all day to run a farm alone.

"Can I help? I could put away the dishes."

"Thanks for the offer, but you really should rest. I think you've had plenty of excitement for your first day home from the hospital. You traveled several centuries and managed to escape a vampire—You've put in a full day." He teased.

She smiled up at him. "Okay, but don't work too hard." And then she leaned in and kissed him. Not an x-rated kiss, but not a chaste, friend kiss, either.

"Good night." She whispered.

Clark swallowed hard and blinked several times, stunned and dumfounded by what had just happened. After several long minutes, he walked to the phone, drumming his fingers impatiently.

"Hello, Chloe? We have a problem . . ."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The bright mid-morning sun of a crisp Kansas day beat in to the windows of the Kent house, causing Lois into awareness. She turned, hoping to snuggle with Clark and was disappointed to find the other side of the bed both empty and cold.

Maybe she would catch him in the shower, she thought mischievously. She had a brief moment of Déjà vu of another time when she caught him in the shower. She remembered him being very upset with her about it. _Maybe he was just shy._

Her disappointment continued as she found that Clark was not in the bathroom. The aroma of fresh brewed coffee assailed her just as she heard noises coming from downstairs. _Clark must be making breakfast. _

"Clark, do you mind if I take a shower before you?" Lois was asking as she came downstairs. She was surprised to see that he was fully dressed.

"Good morning, Sleepy head. I showered hours ago. I thought you were going to sleep the day away."

"What time is it?" Lois asked, while trying to stifle a yawn.

"It's already 7:30."

"7:30!? Oh my God, that is so early! And you've been up for hours? Why?"

"Cows don't milk themselves, Lois. Breakfast should be ready in about 20 minutes."

"I should be able to get in a quick shower, then."

Clark laughed out loud.

"What?"

"The Lois I know never takes quick showers. Why do you think I take mine first? There's never any hot water left."

"Oh yeah? I'll be back in twenty minutes."

Clark just grinned and shook his head as Lois made her way up the stairs.

Nineteen minutes later, Lois slid into a chair in the Kent kitchen.

Clark raised an eyebrow and said "Well this is one for the record books. Chloe is never going to believe it."

"I was hungry."

"Well, you're in luck, because breakfast is served." He set a plate before her with an omelette and hashbrowns, toast and jam.

"Everything looks and smells delicious."

"Well, what're waiting for? Dig in."

Lois was overcome with how wonderful everything tasted. "Clark, this is really amazing. First dinner and now breakfast--Have you always been such a good cook?"

Clark graciously accepted her compliments, about ready to tell her that the credit should go to his mom, but before he could Lois asked:

"Did I teach you?"

Clark almost choked on his orange juice at that, and then he began to laugh.

"Hardly. Lois. You don't know the first thing about cooking."

"Really? I've never cooked anything for you?"

"Oh, you've cooked for me." He said, recalling some of the disasters she had been responsible for in the past. "Let's just say it just didn't go so well."

"Oh."

Clark sensed that he hurt her feelings somehow. He certainly hadn't meant to cause her any additional stress.

"Lois, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Eat up, you need your strength. Okay?"

"Okay." She picked up her fork and resumed eating, lost in thought. At length, she asked

"Since I don't know how to cook—am I at least good housekeeper?"

She could tell by his hesitation to answer that he was afraid to hurt her feelings any further.

"Please, just tell me. It won't hurt my feelings. I really want to know who I am."

"Ok. No."

"No? That's it? 'No' "

"What do you want me to say? You never pick up after yourself. When you're in the middle of research you get everything out, you never put it away. You're . . . messy."

"And this doesn't bother you? That I can't cook and that I'm a slob?"

"Bother me? I never give it much thought anymore. It's who you are. And for the record, I never said you were a slob."

"Do I at least help out with the farm work?"

"What?! No you don't help out with the farm—well, okay, sometimes, but mostly no. Where are you going with this?"

"I just want to know what kind of a w—" She was about to say she wanted to know what kind of wife she was if he did all the work on the farm and cooked for her and cleaned up after her as well, but she was interrupted by a knock at the kitchen door.

Clark stood up to answer it. He was still bewildered by Lois' demeanor, and was glad for the interruption. The last thing he wanted to do right now was to argue with Lois. It was hard enough to argue with Lois when she knew who she was. He had a feeling that arguing with mind-wipe Lois would add a whole new layer of difficulty and aggravation.

"Mr. Luthor." Clark motioned for Lionel Luthor to enter the kitchen. "We were just sitting down to breakfast. What can I do for you?"

"Good Morning Clark, Lois. Actually I was looking for Martha."

"She left for Washington yesterday morning."

"That's too bad. I was hoping to catch her before she went back. No matter, I'll contact her in Washington."

"Is there trouble? Is there anything you need me to do?"

Lionel clapped Clark on the shoulder, "No, Clark. But thank you. I needed to discuss the new education bill that she is going to present to congress."

"Would you care to join us, Mr. Luthor?" Lois asked. 

"As temping as that invitation is, I would hate to interrupt this domestic idyll and I really do need to catch up with Martha before the session opens. So I'll bid good day to you both." He nodded as he left.

The interruption did serve to diffuse the tension that had been escalating between them, and for that Clark was thankful. He made a mental note to check with his mother later to make sure that everything really was alright.

'Is he our friend?" Lois asked.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well, he says he is our friend, but Luthors don't usually do things without an ulterior motive. I still haven't figured out what his motive could be."

"Uh-huh" Lois said thoughtfully, taking another bite of toast.

"I've seen that look before. What's wrong? Do you remember something?"

"I don't know—something just doesn't sit right. I can't put my finger on it—probably due to my memory being a total blank. I don't feel like we can trust him."

"Well, It's good to see that your reporters' instincts still function even without your memory. You're right not to trust him." Clark poured another glass of juice for Lois from the pitcher.

"I'm a reporter?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_**Scene I**_

Chloe waved to Clark as she passed him on the way into the house. She climbed the steps to Clarks room and was shocked to find the room looked like a tornado had whipped through.

"LOIS, WHAT THE HELL . . .?"

She spied Lois sitting on the closet floor in tears.

"Chloe! Oh God Chloe, I'm glad you're here. Maybe you can help me find it. I've looked everywhere for it and I can't find it. It must be here, or maybe I lost it the day of the accident or maybe they stole if from me in the hospital. You know I bet that happens all the time, people are sick or unconscious and they don't know where they are even and then thieves prey on them unbeknownst to them. I bet that is exactly what happened. What am I gonna—"

Chloe sat on the floor next to Lois. She took her hands in to hers and looked into Lois' eyes.

"Lois. What. Are. You. Talking. About?"

"Clark is going to be so angry with me."

"Lois, tell me what happened?"

"It's gone, Chloe. I've lost it."

"You keep saying that, but I don't know what you are talking about. What have you lost?"

"I can't find my ring."

"Your ring? Okay, that's easy. I'll help you look for it. What does it look like?"

At that she burst into fresh tears.

"I don't know what it looks like."

Chloe's eyebrows came together in confusion.

"How do you know that it's missing if you don't even know what it looks like?"

"Well, I have to have a wedding ring if Clark and I are married, don't I?"

Chloe was stunned speechless. This was so much worse than what Clark had said to her last night about Lois' behavior. Lois began to get alarmed by Chloe's silence.

"This is bad isn't it?" Chloe nodded—but not for the reason that Lois thought. "He will be angry, wont he? Was it an heirloom, or something that can't be replaced?"

"Lois, don't cry. Clark is very understanding. He won't be angry. Why don't you let me talk to him first."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course, you're my cousin." Lois almost knocked Chloe over when she threw her arms around her in an enthusiastic embrace.

"Thanks, Chloe."

_**Scene II**_

"SHE WHAT?" Clark bellowed.

"Clark, lower your voice or Lois will hear you and think that you are angry about this."

"Well I am angry. Chloe, this is a disaster. You just told me that my 'wife' is upstairs in my room crying because she thinks that she has lost her wedding ring. How am I supposed to react?"

Clark ran his hands through his hair for the third time and finally looked at Chloe asking once again, "Married?"

"Yeah-huh." Chloe would be laughing hysterically if not for the look of sheer horror in Clarks' eyes.

"How? Why? How?"

"Three excellent questions! Try to think about it from her perspective. You found her, took her to the hospital, stayed with her in the hospital, took her home to a house you share. Your mom treats her like family. You've been cooking for her and taking care of her. What else was she supposed to think?"

Chloe had a point, he hadn't thought about what Lois must be going through.

"Well, I'll have to go and clear this up."

"Oh no you won't. You're just gong to have to go along with it for the time being."

"Are you crazy? I can't. I won't."

"Why not?"

"Because . . .I can't."

"As compelling an argument as that is, it's not going to hold up. You really have no choice. You heard what the doctor said, that if we don't go along with her and let her naturally regain her identity she might never regain her memory, or worse. Do you want that?"

"Of course not, but this is a disaster!"

"So you keep saying. I swear I think you like to worry. It's only temporary. How bad could it be?"

"I don't want to lie to her. What's gonna happen when she regains her memories and she finds out that we have both been lying to her?"

"I see what you mean. Okay, so we try to tell as few lies as possible. We both try to answer truthfully about details, and try to gloss over the big glaring lie."

"I can't believe we are even having this discussion--about what kind of lies we are going to tell. I hate this."

"I know. I'm sorry about it, but I don't see another way."

Clark grunted out a response and they began walking back to the house.

"Clark, one more thing"

"Yeah?"

"If you are going to sell this, you need to be a little more gentle when you talk to her. She told me you seem distant. She's supposed to be your wife, not your dog."

"You are just loving this, aren't you?" He whispered to her as they climbed the stairs.

"You know, I bet someday we look back at this and laugh." Chloe grinned mischievously back at him.

"Lois." Clark called to her as he rounded the corner.

"Remember: softer, nicer." Whispered Chloe.

Clark glowered at Chloe. He then turned his attention to Lois. He took her by the upper arm and pulled her up off the floor so that he could look into her eyes when he spoke to her_. I'll show Chloe that I can pull this off._ He began again, lowering his voice a bit more, and gently said. "Honey, don't worry about the ring anymore. It's not important."

"How can you say that it's not important? Are you saying our love isn't important?"

"That's not what he meant to say—"

"Thanks Chloe, but let me try and tell Lois what_ I_ meant."

Chloe nodded, and Clark continued.

"Sweetheart," He wanted to choose his words carefully so that what he said wouldn't be construed as a complete lie later. "What I mean is that rings are just tokens of love. Marriages aren't based on jewelry. If you wear a ring or not, it doesn't change the way we feel about each other."

She smiled then, looking up at him through her lashes, still spiked from the tears she'd recently shed.

"Now I have to ask you a small favor. You have a doctors' appointment today to check your sutures, and I have something I have to do here at the farm, so Chloe has agreed to take you. I need you to get dressed and go with Chloe. Will you do that for me?"

"But what about this mess? I have to clean it up."

"Don't worry about it Lois, I'll take care of it."

"Bu-"

"Shhh. No buts. Now go get ready or you'll be late."

Lois nodded. She grabbed a fresh shirt off a pile on the bed and headed for the bathroom. Then she turned back around and wrapped her arms around Clark's waist and hugged him. She smiled at Chloe and asked; "Isn't Clark one-in-a-million, Chloe?"

"Yeah, they sure don't make 'em like that anymore."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Chloe asked Lois to wait in the hospital lounge so she could have a talk with the doctor and see what advice he could give on the latest turn of events with Amnesia-girl.

Lois was getting a coffee at the vending machine. She turned when she heard someone call her name.

"Yes?"

"I've been trying to get your attention. Didn't you hear me?"

Lois stared blankly into the face of a petite brunette with green eyes.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you. I'm a little out of sorts still, I guess. . . I had a fall recently and my head still a bit jumbled. . . Who are you?"

"I'm Lana Lang."

She recognized her as the fiancé of Lex Luthor from the newspapers that Clark had brought home for her.

"Nice to meet you Lana, I'm Lois Kent."

Lana's eyebrows shot up to her hairline when she heard Lois introduce herself as Mrs. Kent.

"What did you say? Do you mean you and Clark … are married? I knew it! I knew there was something going on between you two. And to think I thought you said you were my friend. I trusted you, confided in you. . . . When?"

"When?"

"When did you two tie the knot?"

"I don't know."

Just then Chloe came around the corner into the lounge.

"Hey Lana."

"Don't you 'hey Lana' me. I suppose you knew about this? When were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Don't play dumb with me Chloe! Of course you knew! Lois is your cousin. Were you going to tell me that Clark married Lois? When did it happen? Why didn't one of you tell me? Why were you keeping this from me? I thought we were all supposed to be friends."

_Oh Crap!_ "Lana, we are friends. It was actually a bit of a shock to me when I first heard. I'm sure they--"

"Forget it Chloe, just forget it." Lana swirled around and flounced away without hearing any more of what Chloe had to say, tears streaming down her face.

"What's up with her?"

"She's Clark's ex-girlfriend."

"Re-ally?"

* * *

They drove along in silence for a while, Chloe's mind reeling with how she was going to break the news to Clark about running into Lana at the hospital. _Of all the times to run into Lana, why today?_ _Why not after I had a chance to talk to her first?_

"Chloe, how come Clark and I eloped? He's Mrs. Kent's only son. Wouldn't she be upset with him for eloping and robbing her of the chance to see him get married?"

"I don't know . . . You guys never told me." She ad-libbed. She could tell that Lois wasn't buying it. "It was very sudden and romantic. Maybe you planned on having a big wedding at a later date. Or maybe Clark didn't want to make a big deal. He's a very private person."

"How long?"

"Er? How long--?"

"Have we been married? When did we elope? Lana seemed so shocked that I thought maybe it just happened."

"Oh! . . . Valentines Day--That's when it happened." _Clark is going to kill me!_

"Oh, that _is _kinda romantic." _Well, at least that got Lois to be quiet. Think Chloe, think!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"One hour, Chloe! You've weren't even gone one hour. How could this have happened?"

"I know. I know. What was I supposed to say? I had to think fast."

"It's not your fault. I just—"

He shook his head again, at a loss for what to say. He resumed pacing back and forth, stopped and looked at Chloe, as if to say something, then resumed pacing again. He reminded Chloe of a large panther in a cage.

"How's she taking it?"

"Were you not listening just now? I told you she was pretty upset. She ran off before I could try and explain."

Clark shook his head, "I'm not worried about Lana--what about Lois? You said Lana had a melt down in front of her. How did Lois react to that? Is she okay? Do I need to talk to her about it? Where is she, by-the-way?"

"Oh. I just thought you meant . . . oh, well, Lois handled herself fine. I mean, she's Lois, y'know? And anyway, she doesn't remember your history with Lana. She's in the house. I told her I had to talk to you about what the doctor had to say." Chloe was taken aback by Clarks' concern over Lois instead of Lana.

"Good thinking."

"It's what I do--usually."

That managed to garner a slight grin. And then he let out a long sigh.

"So, you're not mad? I thought you'd be freaking out about Lana finding out the way that she did."

"You know Chloe, I don't owe her anything. How many times was I the last to know about things in her life? She didn't tell me about Jason, or Lex. I think she's got a lot of nerve to be mad about it, especially at you. If I had married Lois or anybody else, it's not your news to tell."

"_O-kay_. Who are you and what have you done with Clark?"

He chuckled a little at her jibe. "She's with Lex now. I've got to close the book on that chapter of my life."

"True. But even still, I think that somebody needs to tell her what is really going on."

"Why?"

"Ok, let me walk you through a scenario . . . she goes home tonight, upset about what happened. She tells Lex and he gets a burr under his saddle that he is going to investigate this wedding. He finds out it didn't happen, he outs us all. We wind up with egg on our face."

"Right. I wouldn't put it past Lex to stir up trouble just because he can."

"Exactly."

"Can you go clear things up with her? I can't go. And I don't cant have her come here."

"You bet."

"You know, maybe this isn't such a bad cover story, after all."

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, I had some time to go through the house after I got back from checking on Lionel's story."

"--I meant to ask you about that."

"His story checked out. There really was an education bill. I hate that I waste so much time checking and rechecking his stories over nothing."

"I know it's hard—but you had to check it out."

"Right. Well, as I was saying, I had gone through the house, making sure that I cleared out all the pictures of Lana and that I only had pictures of Lois. I realized that there weren't that many of Lois. Then I realized that she might start to question where our wedding pictures were, so I was thinking I was going to have to see if you and Jimmy could do something in photoshop, which would create more problems later. So this solves that problem."

"Yeah, I follow. I'm really glad you are taking this so well. I honestly thought this conversation was going to go differently."

"What else you have done or said Chloe? If I had been there myself, I would likely have gone worse."

She nodded and got up from the couch. "Well, I better get going. I have a paper to finish and I still need to talk to Lana."

"You're leaving me here alone with Lois?"

"Well, Yeah." She called back to him as she descended the stairs from the loft.

He followed her down the stairs. "But, what if she tries to kiss me again?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. Do what comes natural—kiss her back."

"CHLOE!"

"What, what the big deal Clark? Kissing Lois can't be that unpleasant."

"It's not. It's not unpleasant at all."

"Well, what's the problem, then?"

"That IS the problem."

"What do you me--?" She shot him a quizzical look, and then she began to see his meaning. "Oh. OH!"

"I don't know Clark. Tell her you've got a headache."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Clark stood at the end of the driveway, waving to Chloe as she pulled away. Lois came up alongside him, slipping her hand around his torso, draping her arm across his back. He raised his arm and she took this as an invitation to snuggle close to him. Clark was helpless but to do any thing but wrap his arm across her shoulder. She smiled up at him.

"How're you feeling? Chloe told me that you had an eventful afternoon."

"You mean our run-in with Lana? Yeah, that was a little weird." They walked leisurely across the yard up to the house.

"I was thinking you might like to go out for dinner tonight."

"If it's all the same to you, I'd really rather stay home. I don't think I'll be able to stay up too late—I was dozing on the couch before I came out to find you. Unless it's a problem, like if you already made the only two dishes you know how to cook, or something like that."

"A comment like that deserves punishment. I should only serve you the same two meals for the rest of the week."

"You wouldn't."

"I might."

"I'll tell your mom."

"You fight dirty. You win. We'll have dinner at home."

* * *

"Clark, that was another amazing dinner. How do I not get fat with all this great food?"

"You run."

"Run?"

"That's right." He answered as he began clearing the table.

"I still don't understand. What do you mean that I run?"

"For exercise. You go for a run. It's part of how you stay in shape. And you swim and do kick-boxing and martial arts."

Clark noticed that she still had a puzzled look on her face.

"I'll have Chloe take you to the gym tomorrow and you can see the aerobics classes that are scheduled. But I think you might still want to lay-off some your activities until the gash on your leg heals."

"Do you run?"

"Me? Sometimes, but I don't have a regimen like you do."

"How do you stay in shape?"

"I work on a farm."

"Yeah, that makes sense."

Clark set a fresh cup of coffee in front of her and a piece of pie.

"Mmmm, thanks. Did I mention how good your coffee is? Did I marry you just you're your cooking talent?"

Clark blushed at her comment, and turned back to the sink, busying himself with the dishes. _His shyness was so adorable._

"What else do I do? Or what do we do . . . for fun?"

He shrugged. "We don't have one set routine. We take some courses at college, so sometimes we have homework. You work at the _Inquisitor_, so you track leads for your articles. When there's time, we watch TV and play video games."

"I like to play video games?"

"Correction: you _love_ to play video games. You're very competitive and you love to kick my butt. Maybe now that you don't have your memory, I might actually win a game."

"Well as much fun as that sounds, I will have to take a rain check. I am suddenly so tired." She yawned and got up from the table.

_Well_, thought Clark, _this wasn't so hard. I can pull this off. _"What about you Clark? You coming to bed?"

"Not just yet. I still have so much to do. You go on."

Lois stifled another yawn. "Ok, but don't expect me to wait up for you. I think I'll be asleep before I get upstairs."

She came around the table to give Clark a goodnite kiss. He tried to anticipate her move and turned his head, so that she would kiss him on the cheek. He was unaware that Lois had intended to only kiss his cheek, and so by turning his head, he wound up bringing his mouth in direct contact with her mouth, their lips meeting in a sweet, tender kiss.

"I'm sorry Clark. Not tonight. I'm really just too tired. But tomorrow, you're on." She gave him another small peck and winked before leaving the kitchen.

Clark swallowed hard as he watched her walk up the stairs. _Oh Boy!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_**3:30 AM**_

Clark lay awake on the couch in his loft, staring out at the stars. He'd read everything he could find on amnesia and recovery. The table and desk were littered with papers, books and notes. He had reasoned that he could sleep in the barn and that Lois might never notice that he didn't come to bed if he gotten up early enough. If she did find him he could act like it was an accident that he'd fallen asleep out there. He knew he'd be able to pull that off only once.

He'd given up on sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see her; her radiant smile, her silky hair, her long legs. He thought back to their first kiss, when she thought he was the Green Arrow. He felt a bolt of electricity go through him when she kissed him—it was like nothing he'd ever felt before. And then he had learned that she had been affected by his kiss as well, leaving him with a feeling he had been unwilling to acknowledge.

He replayed their tryst from Valentine's Day in his head again. Despite many nights of trying to forget it and lock it away, he knew he would never forget the feel of her body molded perfectly against his. Never forget the swell of her breasts against his chest, or the way her lips seemed to sear his flesh, leaving their brand on his soul.

Giving up all pretense of sleep, he dashed off to his Fortress, seeking relief in the cold Arctic tundra.

_**9:07 AM**_

Lois awakened once again to an empty bed. The house seemed too quiet. She shuffled downstairs in her flannel PJs and bunny slippers. She found a note stuck to the fridge:

_Lois, _

_I had to go to the feedstore early this morning, and then I'm heading over to Granville for a part for the tractor. I didn't want to wake you. Fresh muffins are on the counter, coffee is set-up and ready to go. _

_I talked to Chloe last night. She'll take you shopping if __you like. Chloe and Jimmy are coming over tonight for pizza and to play cards. Didn't think you'd mind. Call if you need me. _

_Clark_

Lois dialed the phone, "Hey Chloe . . ."

_**4:18 PM**_

Lois stepped into the house and found Clark sprawled out on the couch, fast asleep. The house had grown a little chilly, and she noticed he had built a fire, the embers still faintly glowing. Lois stoked up the fire and added another log, thinking of when she sat on the couch watching him do the same.

She still longed to run her hands over his body. She missed her opportunity last night. She had missed him.

She took off her boots and climbed onto the couch next to him. She was stealthy--she didn't want to wake him. He worked so hard and from what she'd seen, he didn't get enough sleep. She reasoned that she could lay here with him for awhile, maybe even manage get a nap in. Chloe wouldn't be back with Jimmy for a few hours, since she was picking him up from work.

Lois nestled herself against Clark, draping his arm across her hips, her hand gently tracing light circles over the back of his hand. He shifted a little and pulled her closer to him, his vice-like grip pressing her bottom against his burgeoning erection. His grip on her was so firm, even if she'd wanted to be free of his embrace, she would have been unable to escape. She reveled in the feel of his solid chest pressing against her back, his breath cascading down across her neck and shoulder, caressing the swell of her breast. She mewled aloud and shifted a bit, tangling her long legs with his. She gasped when she again felt the evidence of his growing desire as his swiveled his hips ever so slightly and ground his cock against her ass.

"Lo, honey." He said thickly, his breath curling warmly around his whispered words as he began to place feather light kisses along her neck.

"Mmmmmm?" It was the only intelligent reply she could manage.

"Honey, stop squirming or this will be over before it's started." His hand now began to explore her abdomen, gently, almost reverently stroking the bare skin as his hand pushed the fabric of her shirt out of his path. He cupped her breast with the palm of his hand, his thumb grazing her taught nipple through the lacy fabric of her bra. She moaned again and arched her hips against him, eliciting a slight groan from him in return.

"Lo, please." He pleaded.

"Mmmhmmmm. . ." He shifted their bodies, to slow the volcano that was threatening to erupt. She was about to protest, when his mouth claimed hers in kiss so carnal, she felt her womb contract in the beginnings of an orgasm. She was breathless when he raised his lips from her, continuing his assault on her mouth and neck as well as her senses. He picked her up and shifted their bodies again so that now he was flat on his back beneath her, she straddling him. Somehow, he had managed to undo the buttons of her blouse without her noticing, and was now pushing the garment off her shoulders. His large hands slid over her shoulders and down her back, sending ripples of pleasure reverberating through her. His hands were everywhere. He wanted to touch every part of her, memorize every detail. He began sprinkling light kisses across her shoulders and then down over the swell of her breasts, and in the valley between. She shifted against him and once again felt the rock-hard evidence of his need.

"Lois? Clark? Hey guys, anybody home? We brought piz--"

Jimmy leaned over and whispered, "Chlo, I thought we were coming over to prevent this from happening."

Clarks' superhearing picked up Jimmys' voice and his eyes snapped open.

"Lois?" Clarks' cheeks immediately flushed when he opened his eyes to find Lois straddled over his throbbing erection, her neck and chest red from razor burn and dotted with hickies. _Oh shit—that wasn't a dream!_

"Clark?" _Why is he stopping now, right as were getting to the good stuff?_

"Put your shirt on, Chloe and Jimmy are here."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Do you need some time, a cold shower, perhaps?" Chloe snarked.

"There's not enough cold water in the state of Kansas to help me right now." Clark confessed.

"OK, that's more information that I needed."

Clark gave her a pointed look.

"Jimmy." Clark acknowledged the other man.

"CK." He nodded tentatively, a little discomfited by the thick tension in the room.

"Clark, what were you thinking?" Chloe demanded.

"I wasn't thinking, I _was _sleeping!" Clark hissed.

"Yowza, I should always _sleep_ like that." Jimmy muttered, mostly to himself.

Chloe continued to glare at Clark.

"What? Chloe, I have gone with almost no sleep for a week. It must have caught up to me today and I fell asleep on the couch. I was having a dream—or at least I thought I was having a dream, until I opened my eyes when I heard you and Jimmy."

"Double yowza! I should _dream_ like that." Jimmy remarked again, starting to be less uncomfortable and somewhat amused at Clarks' predicament. Chloe shot Jimmy a grave look, threatening that he should take this situation seriously.

"I'm going to see what's keeping Lois. Make yourselves comfortable."

'Chloe, when are you gonna admit that I was right?" Jimmy asked once he thought Clark was out of earshot.

"Right? About what?"

"Lois & Clark. I told you they had chemistry, didn't I? I think tonight proves it." He beamed, pleased with himself for his match-making acumen.

"What? I see no proof."

"I thought Lois was the stubborn one in your family—it didn't know that you were affected, too. You just can't admit that I'm right and you're wrong."

"Nonsense. I can admit when I'm wrong. Only this time, I don't happen to be wrong."

"Look, Chlo, I'm not blind. _Although -- a few more moments of what we just walked into and my eyes might have melted_. I know what I saw and there is a spark—if we'd have lit a match, the whole room would have burst into flame. I don't understand why we don't leave, and let the two of them work this out without us. Clark obviously had everything 'handled.'"

"Jimmy! Get Serious."

"I AM serious."

"Clark would never take advantage of Lois like that."

"Well, then Clark's a big idiot."

"Clark is our friend."

"Yeah, he is. And he is also a big idiot, which I will never say to his face on account of his being so big and all."

"Once Lois regains her memories, she'd be spitting mad at Clark for exploiting her."

"How can you be so sure?"

"WHAT?"

"I'm saying that if they were to finish what they started, that might be able to 'seal the deal.' Maybe it won't matter to her how they wound up together, as long as they do."

"She would never forgive him. He would never forgive himself."

"Really? Geez, Chlo, where's your sense of romance? I think if their love is strong enough, they'd find a way of getting past it."

"She's my cousin, and he's been my best friend. I think I know them both pretty well."

"Just because you know someone, doesn't mean you know what's best for them."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying they make a great couple. They could be good for each other. They could be happy together. If we care about them, why can't we help them to achieve happiness? Y'know, give 'em a little shove in the right direction." Either she was just getting tired of having this conversation or her blood sugar was dropping, because Jimmy was starting to make a little bit of sense.

"We can't just leave—that would be rude and obvious."

"You're right, we can't just leave. Besides, we've got some work to do. . ."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Lois?" Clark was beginning to worry about her. He was surprised to find a mountain of clothing on the bed. "Going somewhere?"

"Clark, are you aware that I don't have one blouse that doesn't advertise my cleavage?"

"Uh, yeah, I actually _had_ noticed."

"And you don't have a problem with that?"

Clark shook his head. "Nope."

"What am I gonna do? I can't go downstairs like this and I don't want to wear my over coat."

Clark grinned at the mental image she'd created. He walked past her and into his closet, pulling one of his shirts off the hanger. "Here, let's put this on you. It'll be really big on you, but it should work. Tomorrow we'll get you a turtle neck." She relaxed and smiled at his teasing tone.

He helped her shrug into his shirt. She watched his hands move over the buttons, starting from the bottom and working upward. The attention he gave even such small gestures left their mark on her heart. She then noticed the slightest shift in his mood, the air surrounding them seemed to become electrically charged. His fingers grazed over the swell of her breast, traveling up to her collar bone, surveying the love bites and bruises that marked her delicate skin.

"I'm sorry if I've hurt you."

It was barely a whisper. His lips were very close to hers, and when be spoke the words seemed to brush against her lips. Her throat went suddenly dry and she found it hard to speak. She licked her lips.

"You didn't. Hurt me." His nearness made it hard for her to think clearly—or to form complete sentences. She looked up at him through her lashes and saw passion smoldering in his eyes.

He pressed his lips to hers in a kiss so tender and compassionate that tears gathered and stung the back of her eyelids. The kisses they'd exchanged earlier were urgent and primal . . . and familiar. By contrast, she was struck by the idea that that way he was kissing her right now was new and that he had never before kissed her with such restraint and reverence—and for reasons that she could not have known, she sensed a dangerous undercurrent.

A tear trickled out of the corner of her eye. Clark caught it with his thumb as he placed another gentle kiss on her lips.

"You sure?"

She nodded. "I know you'd never want to hurt me." She whispered.

"Never." He sighed against her mouth again, gently drawing her lower lip into his mouth. Warning bells clanked in Clarks' brain._ What am I doing?_ _I need to avoid these situations, not create them._ Just then he remembered the distraction plan he'd organized earlier. He pulled away, leaving them both a little breathless, resting his forehead against hers.

"Chloe and Jimmy—"

"—are waiting downstairs."

"We should--"

"—go downstairs."

"Yeah."

"Yeah." They pulled away from each other and headed downstairs to greet their guests.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_**SCENE I**_

"What's with the costume change?"

"Huh?" Lois didn't get her meaning.

"The shirt, why the change? Plaid is usually Clark's signature style, not yours"

"Laundry day." Clark supplied.

"What was wrong with the shirt you were wearing earlier today?"

"—torn."

"—stained."

Chloe looked from Clark to Lois and back, narrowing her eyes at them. Something was amiss. "Which is it, stained or torn?"

"Both. I spilled make-up on it and then it got torn as I was taking it off."

"And I didn't get to the laundry today." Clark added as he pulled a chair at the table out for Lois.

Chloe still thought they were acting a bit suspicious. Clark sensed another question. "Chlo, there's no scoop here—so let's just eat."

"Good idea, CK. I'm so hungry I could eat the box."

Clark went to the fridge and pulled out a beer. He popped the cap and poured the amber liquid into a glass and placed it in front of Lois. "Chloe, Jimmy, something to drink?"

"I'll have what you're having CK."

Clark set a tall glass before Jimmy.

"What's that?"

"Milk, same as I'm having."

"Can I change my order?"

Clark laughed and flashed a brilliant smile. It was infectious. Soon, everyone was laughing, the awkward tension that charged the room finally dissipating.

_**SCENE II**_

Lois woke alone in the darkened room, feeling like she had walked 17 miles in the desert sun. She licked her lips and tried to get her bearings. She reached out expecting to find Clark, but the bed was empty and cold. Again. She surveyed the room, still feeling out of sorts. Her eyes came around to the bedside table, the numbers slowly coming into focus, benignly testifying that the time was 3:48 AM. _He can't be working already, could he?_

She padded down to the kitchen to get a glass of water or juice, anything to ease the drought conditions of her mouth.

She stood at the sink for a few moments, drinking her water and thinking about their evening. She didn't remember saying good night to Chloe and Jimmy. She didn't remember going to bed either. As she continued her wool-gathering, she noticed that the kitchen was in perfect order. Clark must have cleaned up after she'd gone to bed.

Her thoughts turned back to Clark as she began to wonder where he was. As if on cue, she heard a noise coming from the living room. She tiptoed over to investigate.

"Clark?"

"Hmmph."

"Clark, wake up."

"No. Sleep." And he pulled the blankets over his head.

She pulled the blankets off his head. "CLARK!"

"Huh?" His eyes flew open at her sharp tone.

"What's wrong?"

"This is wrong"

"Huh?"

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?"

" 's where I sleep." He yawned, blinked, and then closed his eyes again.

"IT'S WHERE YOU SLEEP?! WHY?"

That finally set the bells off in Clarks' head. He sat up, blinked, and tried to focus. _Crap! I thought she'd had enough beer to sleep through the night. _

"I snore."

"What?"

"I snore . . . and it keeps you awake . . . so I sleep here."

"Oh." She chewed her lip while she considered this information.

"Well, you weren't snoring just now."

"It doesn't happen all night, different times through the night. And I also get up really early, so I sleep here so I won't disturb you."

"Uh-huh."

She was having a difficult time buying it, he could see that. He would need more time to work out the kinks of this lie, but it was the best thing he could come up with on the spur of the moment.

"Have you seen a doctor?"

"A doctor? I don't go to doctors. Why?"

"I want to find a solution. I don't want to spend the rest of my married life with you sleeping on the couch. What will our children think? I can't believe I would have gone for it. Or that you'd agree to marry me if I was demanding that from you."

"I never said you demanded that I sleep on the couch."

"Why did you?"

"I just said I didn't."

"No, why did you marry me if I made you sleep on the couch because of your snoring."

"Again, I never said that you 'made' me sleep on the couch. And, you . . . that is, we didn't know the snoring was a problem until later."

"I see." She was chewing her bottom lip again. "So, you're saying that we never . . ."

"Yes, that's what I'm saying." As much as he hated spinning these new lies, he knew he had to cop to something. "We didn't know the snoring was a problem after we were already married."

"And nobody else ever said anything about your snoring before? You didn't know you snored?"

"Who else would've been able to tell me that?"

"Wh--?" She stared blankly at him, not sure that she understood what he was saying, but unsure of what to even ask him. Seconds stretched into minutes as she continued to digest all this information. At length, he broke the silence.

"Lo?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm really tired, and I have to get up soon."

"Yeah, of course, we'll talk tomorrow."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Lois stared blankly at the dark ceiling. She couldn't find sleep after the strange conversation she had had with Clark. The eerie quiet of the sleeping house was interrupted by the creak of floorboards coming from the living room. Clark was pacing. _Something was definitely up, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it. _

* * *

"Lois? Wake up." Clark perched on the edge of the bed, gently shaking Lois awake.

"Oof, what time is it?"

"9:30."

She sat up and stretched. "Why'd you let me sleep so late?"

"I thought you needed your rest. Listen, you probably don't remember this, but Chloe and Jimmy are covering the new gallery opening in Metropolis for the Planet and they wanted us to go with them."

"I don't remember, but ok, it sounds like fun.

"Actually, it sounds stuffy and boring, but that's not the point."

She grinned, nodding. "Okay, what is the point?"

"It's tonight."

"Oh."

"And it's formal."

"Do I have formal clothes?"

"You do, . . .but all the gown you own are . . .revealing."

She nodded. Based on what she saw of her wardrobe so far, she knew he was right.

"So what can we do?"

"I thought that we'd go hit the formal shops and see if we can find something. Unless, that is, you want to wear your overcoat all night." His teasing tone pushed her earlier doubts to the back of her mind. "I'll make you some coffee while you get dressed." He started to get up to go downstairs, when Lois grabbed his hand, pulling him back.

She leaned forward and brushed his cheek with her supple lips, catching the corner of his mouth. Her body was warm and she smelled good. His heartbeat quickened as she whispered simply. "Thank you."

"Thank you? For what?"

"Just because."

* * *

"Oh Wow! This is perfect." Lois exclaimed, staring at her reflection in the dressing room mirror.

"Well, let's see it.'

"Be prepared Clark, this dress is gonna knock your socks off."

She emerged from the dressing room wearing an open-back, sleeveless number in black chiffon that clung in all the right places. It had a rhinestone collar and 6 strands of rhinestones extending from the collar in the back and draping across the open back of the dress, connected to the dress at the torso.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think we'll have to go buy socks." He winked at her, garnering a brighter smile from her--if that were possible.

"What about the color? Is black too severe?"

"Like you said, it's perfect."

"What are you wearing?"

"Me? I picked out a powder blue tux and the cummerbund and bow tie are plaid. You're gonna love it. It'll go great with what you've picked out." The look of panic in her eyes caused him to erupt into laughter. "I'm kidding. I'm wearing a black tux."

"Yeah, I knew that."

"C'mon Lois, what's taking so long? We still have some stops to make. And I'm sure with a dress like that you'll want to get your hair done."

"Clark, help me, I can't get it unfastened." She opened the dressing room door and pulled him in.

"There's not a lot of room in here, is there?

"Hmm, I don't think it's a couples' dressing room."

"Lois, move a little, so I can see better." She leaned into him, making contact with his chest as she did so. The thin material of her dress offered no shield against the feel of his solid chest against her. Her nipples hardened in response. Clark tried not to notice. He cleared his throat "Wow, you really did a number on this."

"Well, I didn't have you here to help me put my clothes on." She purred.

"Knock it off, Lois. Stop squirming, or I'm liable to tear your dress."

"Tearing my clothing off of me is getting to be a pattern with you, I may have to learn to sew." His cheeks began to color at her comment. "Do you know how adorable you are when you do that?"

"Lo-is, ple--" She pushed him against the dressing room wall and silenced his further protests with her lips. The neck fastening of her gown finally coming free, Clark slid his hands possessively down her shoulders and bare back, returning her kiss.

Meanwhile in the next dressing room, Lana Lang silently fumed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_**At the Gallery **_

"Lois, that dress is amazing! But, I thought you'd planned on wearing the silver dress. What happened?"

"Clark and I went shopping today and found this one."

"Clark went dress shopping? And bought you a dress?"

"Yeah, what's that look for? Is it so odd for him to do that?"

"I'm gonna have to go with yeah on this one."

"He's never taken me shopping before? Is he a cheapskate?"

"No, but he's practical. He's not the type to spend money on a new dress when you have half-a-dozen in your closet that are perfectly fine."

"My other dresses weren't modest."

"Hah! What you are hiding on the front of that dress you're making up for in the cleavage showing on the back. What the real reason? Did he lose a bet? Did you have a fight?"

"Oh, alright! Clark and I thought it would be better if I wore something that covered my chest and neck because I have lovebites and make-up wouldn't conceal them. Satisfied?"

Chloe was rendered speechless by this revelation_. Could Jimmy be right about them?"_

She didn't have long to consider the matter. She was pulled from her thoughts by a Lois' next question.

"Chlo, do you know if Clark snores?"

"Um, no. I mean I don't know if he snores. Why would I know that? _Why do you ask_?"

"Clark told me that he snored and that it bothers me and that her sleeps on the couch."

"And you think he lied about it?"

"I _know_ he lied to me about something—I'm just not sure what. For all I know he really does snore. I've never heard him but then again, we havn't slept in the same bed and other times when I have seen him sleeping he was slumped in a chair. Maybe people with a snoring problem only snore lying down. So, yeah, maybe he really does snore."

"Okay, so what's the problem?"

"He's hiding something. His body language just told me he was lying. And I can't believe I'm the kind of person that would kick my husband out of bed for snoring. When I questioned him about why this wasn't discussed before we got married he told me 'it never came up before we were already married.' I asked him if he knew about this snoring before and he said "who would be able to tell me that?" Chloe, is he saying what I think he's saying?"

"I . . .uh…hmmmm . . I have no idea Lois. He is my friend, but he's pretty private about things like that."

But you've known him a long time. From what you know of him, could what he told me have been true? Is it possible that I was his first?"

"It's possible. He didn't date much in high school, he was always so hung up on Lana. If you weren't the first, then Lana is likely the only other. Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't matter to me, but it explains things."

Chloe gave her a questioning look, "explains what things?"

"His awkwardness about intimacy--I think he's just uncomfortable because it is all new to him, and maybe that's why he lied about the snoring."

"So, you're not mad bout him lying to you?"

"Of course not. I think it's sweet. I'm just going to have to help him overcome it."

* * *

Lionel Luthor strode across the crowded reception area toward Clark. He placed his hand on Clarks' shoulder while extending his other hand.

"Clark, I believe congratulations are in order."

"How's that?"

"I'm speaking of your nuptials to Ms. Lane.

"Mr. Luth—"

"Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me. Martha filled me in on everything. Although, I do think you're swimming in rough waters, my boy."

"What makes you say that?"

"I overheard Ms. Lang on the phone with her Aunt. She was quite upset.

It seems that she was at the formal shop this afternoon and overheard a very intimate exchange between you and Ms. Lane, while she was in an adjacent dressing room."

"I can explain—"

"You needn't explain to me, Clark. After all, you're a healthy young man and Lois is not without her . . . charms, shall we say?"

"It's not like that."

"All right, all right." He pursed his lips in thought. "I know you like to play the gallant. I am just telling you that you need to be careful. If Lana decides that she is going to investigate this matter further, and if she were to find some inconsistencies, it might leak out to the press. She has limitless resources at her command now."

"I don't owe her anything."

"I couldn't agree more. However, she may not see it that way. It wouldn't do to have Martha's name associated with any scandal. Consider what would happen to her career if it were to leak that your marriage is a sham."

Clarks' nostrils flared as he inhaled deeply. His jaw set firmly.

"What do you want?"

"Don't take a posture with me son, I'm on _your_ side. I am just advising you that you need to get a handle on this thing, before it spins any farther out of control."

"Then what is it you're suggesting? That I falsify records?"

"I wouldn't dream of suggesting that."

"Then, what exactly?"

"At the very least, let me call in a neurologist for a consultation on Lois' case. Perhaps he could give us a better time line."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I value the friendship that I have with your mother. I am looking out for her reputation, nothing more.

Clark considered what Lionel was saying. He took another swallow of his drink as her eyed Lionel thoughtfully.

"And if that doesn't work, what's the "B" plan?"

"If all else fails, you may just have to marry the girl." Clark stood there, rooted to the floor, shocked into stunned silence by what Lionel had just suggested.

"Ah, here comes your lovely bride now. Mrs. Kent, you look absolutely stunning in that gown. If you weren't already taken I might try and woo you myself, so that I might be the envy of every man present tonight."

Lois graciously accepted Lionel's compliment as she slid her hand into the crook of Clark's arm. "You flatter me, Mr. Luthor. I hope you don't mind if I steal my husband away for a dance, do you?"

Clark drained his glass and set it down and guided Lois onto the dance floor.

"My gut still tells me not to trust him."

"Smart girl. Though, he is right about one thing."

"Oh? What's that?"

"You do look stunning."

Her cheeks flushed under his compliment, and as she smiled up at him, she pressed her lips against his in a gentle, chaste kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Clark and Lois continued to swirl amid the sea of men clad in blacks and white and occasional greys twirling their sequined and beaded partners in time to the finely tuned orchestra. Lois enjoyed the feel of Clark's hand splayed possessively against the bare skin at the small of her back, his solid frame encompassing her in his warm embrace as he led her along in step with the other dancers in one waltz after another.

"Clark, what were you and Lionel talking about? You were with him a long time"

"We talked about my mom. Then he asked about you and offered to pay for a Neurology consultation with a top doctor."

"Oh. Are you going to take him up on it?"

"I hadn't made a decision about it. I wanted to discuss it with you."

"I'm sensing that you have reservations."

"He says he is doing it out of friendship, but favors from the Luthors usually have strings attached."

She nodded.

"I want the best care for you. But, I'm just afraid of the consequences."

"Clark, are you anxious to have the old Lois back. Am I so very different now than the Lois that you knew before?"

"W--"

"Before you answer, think carefully and don't give me another lame excuse like that crap you laid on me about snoring. Tell me the truth. I can handle it."

"I – I, uh."

"I mean it Clark. I want to know. I _need_ to know."

He nodded. "All right, Lois, you want truth. The truth is that I've seen a side of you that I never knew existed before."

"And you don't like this Lois? She's not the Lois you originally fell in love with?

"You misunderstand me--I like this Lois very much."

"But?"

"But our relationship wasn't like this. . . Not like the way we are now. . . I feel . . . It feels like I'm betraying the real Lois somehow. Does that make sense to you?"

She nodded. "I see." She knew he was telling her the truth, she could sense it. She sensed there was more to it than this, but she knew that at least this part was true. "Is there more to it than that?"

"I'm worried that when you regain your memories, you'll be angry. That'll you'll never forgive me."

"I--"

"Hey, CK, mind if we cut in?"

* * *

Lois and Clark were now paired with Chloe and Jimmy, and started to spin off in opposite directions on the dance floor.

"Jimmy, are you enjoying the reception?"

You know, Lois, I am. I didn't think I would, but it's like there a kind of magic in the air."

"Magic." She repeated wistfully.

"Watching you and Clark tonight reminded me of Valentines Day."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the dance floor. . .

"Clark, snoring? Really?" asked Chloe

"It's the best I could do on the spur of the moment."

"It's pathetic."

"I know. What can I say--I'm no good at lying."

"She doesn't buy it."

"I know, she already called me on it.

"That was fast—at least she's consistent in her persistence."

"Yeah. it's funny, she so different now, but she's still Lois. Know what I mean?"

Chloe was about to speak and noticed a look in Clark's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I hear someone screaming outside. They're in danger. Will you cover for me with Lois?"

"Of course. GO!" Clark dashed off in search of the scream.

* * *

Chloe found Lois and Jimmy standing on the edge of the dance floor as the orchestra began the opening notes of a Tango.

"—but it turned out you were both under a love spell."

"JIMMY!?"

"Chloe, Jimmy was just telling me about the night Clark and I got married."

"Yes, I managed to pick up on the tail end of that." She said tersely.

"Don't be mad at him, Chlo. I asked him to tell me, and I'm glad that he did. Everything makes sense now."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Clark had built a fire to take the chill off of the room. Lois shrugged out of Clark's tuxedo jacket, slipping it over a chair back, and came to stand beside him in front of the hearth.

"Jimmy and Chloe told me the big secret you've been keeping."

"Big secret?" He tensed.

"About our wedding. About the love spell. About how once we'd discovered that we were under a spell, we agreed to get to know each other better before making love again."

"Oh. . . that secret."

"I wish you would have told me."

"Yeah, I wish I would have thought of that . . . of telling you that, I mean." He just wished that Jimmy and Chloe would have thought to enlighten him. "Are you upset with me?

"Not at all. I think it's romantic and chivalrous. Everything makes sense now."

"Everything?"

"Your distance--your discomfort and the way you avoid intimacy, and sleep on the couch. I mean, we're newlyweds. We should be at it like bunnies."

"Uh huh."

"You were afraid that I would be upset that we got closer while I took a vacation from me. I get that now."

"Jimmy and Chloe tell you that too?"

"No, I figured that on my own. Something you said earlier about feeling like you were betraying me. I really get it. But I swear, I won't be angry later. And I won't feel compromised."

"Can I get that in writing?"

"I have a better way to seal a bargain."

Slipping her arms about his neck, she snared his lips in a seductive kiss. Slowly, deliberately, she leaned against him, first her hips and then the peaks of her thinly-clad breast, rousing his hot blood to boiling. Clark strove hard to convince himself that he had the discipline to withstand her assault. If not for the tidal waves coursing tumultuously through his veins, and crashing in ever strengthening swells of excitement against the crumbling walls of his restraint, he might have succeeded.

His fingers played at the back of her gown as his mouth feasted on her sweetness, searching, devouring, awakening sensual pleasures for them both. They were so drunk on the wine of desire, she barely noticed when her gown began to loosen and slip down between their bodies, exposing her breasts. His lips left hers, and she trembled as he trailed kisses down the sensitive column of her throat. His dark head dipped lower still toward the fullness of her breasts, and she caught her breath at the ecstasy he aroused. The flames of passion licked upward, suffusing her body with a fiery heat.

Her teeth nibbled at his ear, stoking the liquid fire that burned through his veins like molten lava. He hardly noticed as she reached into his trousers and pulled the tail of his shirt free, and loosened the studs of his shirt. Lois placed her hands on his hard, flat belly, sliding them upward over his ribs and chest, caressingly, tauntingly, feeling the heavy thud of his heart beneath her palm. The lightest brush of her fingertips fueled the fires of desire, and Clark was like a man on a slowly turning rack of intense pleasure, being stretched to the very limits of his control.

"L-Lois"

"Mmmmm?"

"We can't do this."

"Yes we _can_."

She pushed him back toward the couch and he crashed into it. She let her dress slither down the length of her body, and it slid to the floor in a whisper. Clothed now in only her lacy black panties and stiletto heels, she climbed on top of him, straddling him. She captured his mouth with hers and resumed her assault of seduction. He raked his large hand through the tangle of curls piled atop her head, knocking the pins free, causing her hair to cascade around them like a silken curtain. His other hand caressed her thigh, traveling to her tight, shapely buttocks. He cupped her bottom in his large hands and gathered her to him, lifting her, shifting his weight, and as he did so, she felt his rigid erection brush against her, causing her panties to dampen. She groaned low in her throat and swiveled her pelvis bringing her into contact with his erection once again, causing him to growl in response.

The phone rang.

"Don't answer it." Lois pleaded breathlessly.

"Answer what? He responded, still dazed by onslaught of her lips, and the scalding heat of her kisses.

Clark and Lois ignored the phone as the answering machine picked up, squaking a greeting and instructions.

"Clark, this is mom. Please pick up." Martha's tone instantly doused their ardor.

Clark tried to control his breathing before answering the phone.

"Mom, what's wrong?"


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: The names and events used in this story are fictitious and any resemblance to any persons, real or imagined is unintentional.

**Chapter 23**

Clouds of black smoke boiled from the building after the blast. As it cleared, firefighters moved in, going through the rubble in an attempt to rescue anyone injured. Several firefighters were taken to the hospital as a result of smoke inhalation. Clark was able to zip in and out, unseen, and save the rest of those trapped beneath the rubble, after ensuring that his mom was safe.

Lois couldn't sleep until she knew that Clark and Martha were safe. She flicked on the TV, and ran through the channels, stopping when a news bulletin caught her attention.

_WASHINGTON, DC (CNN) -- A building erupted in flames and collapsed after an explosion in the early hours of the morning yesterday. Investigators are looking into whether the blast may have resulted from a suicide attempt, a fire official told CNN._

_Five people were injured in the morning blast at Marriott hotel on the city's East Side, and 10 firefighters were hurt in the aftermath._

_Washington, DC Fire Department Commissioner Stephen Osborne said that it "appears to have been a gas explosion." A spokesman for energy company Con Edison said one of its technicians was in a building next door at the time of the explosion and reported the odor of gas in the air._

_Among the injured was a custodian of the building, Dan Corrs, who is being treated this afternoon for second-and third-degree burns at Presbyterian Hospital, according to the Fire Department._

_Ten firefighters were hospitalized during the rescue effort with injuries that were not thought to be life threatening, apparently the result of heat exhaustion and smoke, a FD spokesperson said. The explosion blew out the windows with glass flying across the street, eyewitnesses report. An eyewitness told CNN that two women emerged from the rubble after it exploded and were covered in blood._

_One of the hospitalized civilians was in critical condition, and another was in serious condition, according to a spokesman for Presbyterian Hospital. The two other civilians were being treated for minor injuries._

_A Washington Office of Emergency Management official said fire marshals were investigating to find where the explosion was ignited. Osborne said the fire began in the basement of the building, where the custodian was found. Osborne said there is evidence that "leads us to believe this may have been a suicide attempt."_

She stared unblinking at the live news feed. Relief washed over her when a CNN news correspondent put a microphone in front of Senator Kent.

"Mom, I'd feel better if you would agree to come home with me."

"Don't be silly Clark. After I get checked into another hotel, showered and get some sleep, I'll be good as new. I'll be home in a few days, when the session ends."

"Do you want me to stay for awhile?"

"No, I'm fine, really. You should go home and get some rest."

Martha hugged her son, and caught a familiar scent.

"Is that Lois' perfume I smell? And lipstick on your collar? Oh honey, I'm sorry if I interrupted a date."

"Mom, people were in danger. That's much more important than a date. Besides, I think it's probably better that you did interrupt my date"

"Oh? Was it not going well?"

"It was going a little too well."

"Ohhh."

After a pregnant pause, Martha asked:

"Is that so bad--You moving on with your life?"

"No, mom. It's not so bad. In fact, it's pretty good. This time with Lois has been great."

"Then what's the trouble sweetheart?"

"The trouble is that it isn't real."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 **

She nearly knocked him over when he came through the door. The first rays of dawn filtered through the eastern facing windows, setting dust motes floating around and casting a warm glow across the kitchen and around Lois.

"Lo, I told you not to wait up for me."

"I know, but I couldn't sleep. I was worried about you and your mom. I saw the news, and I saw you helping to bring those people out of the building. Finally I saw your mom being interviewed, and that made me a little less crazy, but I still couldn't sleep until I actually saw you face-to-face." She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him again. "Until I actually touched you and knew that you were safe."

He placed his hand under her chin and raised her face up until her eyes locked with his. He looked in her eyes and saw the unshed tears pooling there, threatening to spill over pink-tinged rims.

"Hey, it's okay. Mom's fine. Everybody's fine." He kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

She nodded and leaned her head against his chest. He smelled of smoke.

"Why don't you go take a shower? I'll make you some breakfast."

"What about you? "

"You go first. I can wait."

"But, I thought you said I use up all the hot water. You'll have to take a cold shower."

"It's okay, I 'm beginning to get used to taking cold showers." She gave him a timid smile, and he smiled at her warmly in return.

"Et-hem." Chloe cleared her throat to alert them to her presence.

"Chloe. Hi." Clark disentangled himself from Lois' embrace. "Lois, go get dressed. I'll start breakfast." Lois nodded and climbed the stairs, as Clark walked to the sink to wash his hands.

"And the Emmy goes to Clark Kent in the role of Husband of the Year." Snarked Chloe.

"What do you want from me? And thanks for filling me on the 'big secret' I'd been keeping." He put water on for coffee, and then grabbed a mixing bowl from the cupboard.

"That was Jimmy's idea, but yeah, sorry about that. That's actually why I came over this morning. But, then, y'know, . . . crisis. How's your mom?"

Clark sighed and nodded. "She's okay. She's tough. A building collapse, after everything she's been through--piece of cake."

Chloe nodded. She knew that Martha Kent was one of the strongest women she had ever met.

"I am glad that you're here. I'd like to ask a favor. Lionel Luthor approached me last night about a neurology consult for Lois. I had a chance to talk to my mom about it and she agreed that we should take him up on his offer."

"Sounds like a good idea. What do you need from me? "

"Lionel told me that he'd overheard Lana complaining to her Aunt about Lois and me. He seemed to think that Lana might try to stir up trouble and he was concerned about my mom's name being tied to any scandal. Can you just talk to her? Find out if there is anything to worry about. Maybe she was reacting out of shock more than anything else."

"Alright, I'm on it." Chloe chewed her lip in thought. "So, now do we talk about the cat that Jimmy let out of the bag?"

"There's more?" Clark asked incredulously, but then checked himself and said simply; "After we finish breakfast and I've had a chance to get cleaned up, then we'll talk and you tell me what new trouble I'm into, okay?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Claark?"

Lois found Clark in the barn, repairing the broken stirrup of a saddle. She thought he'd be tired after the previous evening, but he continued to work non-stop.

"Hey Lois, hand me that awl, will you?"

"Here you go. Is Bart Allen a friend of yours?"

He nodded. "You could say that." He continued working on the saddle as she jotted notes on her note pad.

"And Pete Ross?"

"Yeah, Pete's a friend. Hand me that leather, will you?"

"And Victor--?"

"Why all the questions, you writing a book?"

"No, I was just putting together the guest list."

"Can you hand me that other length of leather? Guest list? Planning a party?"

"Uh-huh. Do you like red?"

"Sure, I guess. Why?"

"Well, . . . I've been thinking that since we eloped, and we never had a big wedding that we should have a wedding and I was trying to choose colors and I was thinking about red and--"

"WHAT?" He thundered.

Lois blinked when Clark yelled at her.

"What, What?"

"What did you say. . . Just now? You're planning a wedding? Why?"

"I thought it would be nice to share our celebration with our family and friends."

"Since when?"

"Since when, what?"

"Since when did you think this was a good idea? Lois, you don't even know who your friends are!" He threw the awl to the ground and grabbed the punch tool.

"I know, but this will be a good way for me to get to know them, again. Don't you think?"

"No, I don't think this is a good idea. Not. At. All. Did Lionel put you up to this?"

"Of course not, why?"

"Because the Lois I know would **never** be _this_ irrational. . . You're telling me you want a fantasy wedding because you don't remember the first one. And then what? . . . After you regain your memories, you'll want to do the whole thing again because you know who you are and want to do it the way you originally planned? I think it's absolutely insane and I doubt the General will be willing to pay for two weddings."

"The General?"

"Yes, the General—your father, the General."

She pondered this new bit of information as Clark continued to fume, his jaw clenched.

"Well, it doesn't have to be right away. I could start planning now and we can have the wedding after I get my memory back."

"What-ever, Lois." Not holding back his irritation from her any longer, he hoisted the saddle off of the saw horse and stalked away. Lois darted after him.

"Why are you being like this? Why isn't this important to you?"

He looked at her then, ready to continue his tirade and saw her pout and the look of sadness in her eyes. She looked as though she had lost so much. And when he thought about it, she really had. He felt like an ogre, and relented a little. _What harm could there be in her making some plans? Didn't girls do that all the time, even before they had a groom in mind_? He could persuade her to pick a day in the distant future and it might occupy her—keep her out of his hair.

"I'm sorry Lois. I've had a really rough day. The fence on the back forty broke and some of the herd got out. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I guess there is no harm in making plans. But you should really be talking with Chloe and Lucy about colors and menu and whatever else goes into planning a wedding, because I honestly wouldn't know the first thing about it."

Her face lit up then and she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him fiercely. He was caught up in her euphoria for a moment. It was funny how such a simple thing could make her so happy and get her to flash him a dazzling smile.

"And I could get your mom's input, too."

"Yeah. Sure." Clark made a mental note to call his mom and let her know what was happening, so she wasn't blindsided.

"Can I ask a few more questions about the guest list?"

He sighed, "Go ahead. But I've got to keep working. I'm really behind schedule today."

"Ok, only a few more questions and then Ill get out of your way. Do we invite the Luthor family?"

He shrugged. "Why not? We wouldn't want to offend the new Mrs. Luthor, would we?" The idea of Lana being there to see him marry another woman did bring a certain satisfaction to him. _Maybe this wedding planning wasn't such a bad idea, after all. _

"Oh, and one more. Arthur Curry?"

"I don't have a problem inviting AC to _my_ wedding, but I'm not sure that you'll want to invite him to _yours_."

"Why?"

"You used to date him. But it was a long time ago." He shrugged and started to walk away. "I guess it doesn't matter anymore." He called back to her, "While you're at it, invite Queen."

"Queen?" She sensed that his mood had shifted again, but didn't know if he was angry, or just tired. He did have a good idea about her calling Chloe. Maybe Chloe would be able to tell her more about Arthur and this 'Queen.' As she walked back into the house to call Chloe she remembered Clark mentioning another name: _Who's Lucy?_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

_**At the Talon**_

"What does she have that I don't have?" Lana asked Chloe as they sat in a booth at the Talon, sipping decadent calorie-laden drinks.

"Don't do that to yourself. Take it from someone who has visited that particular brand of self-pity first hand, it isn't about what you're lacking. It's not a contest."

"It just seems like it is so much easier for him to be around her."

"What show were you watching? Because when I tuned in, that isn't what I saw? She totally gets under his skin, and throws him off his game."

"But, he seems to open up to her."

"Again, I think you're not seeing the whole picture. Lois reacts to his actions—she doesn't expect him to talk about his feelings. See, you and I expect Clark to relate to us like we relate to each other. He's just not programmed like that."

"Because he's shy?"

"No. Because he's a man. One of the advantages of being raised by a non-communicative father on military bases all over the world—she knows how to relate to men."

Lana took a sip of coffee and considered that for awhile. "How did you get to be so wise about reading Clark?"

"Let's just say I sought out the answers to the question of 'what I didn't have' long ago. I finally realized that I couldn't make him love me."

"I guess I was just taken by surprise. That's all."

"I get that. Really I do. Believe me when I tell you that some of this has been as big a surprise to Clark as it has the rest of us. I know it's hard, but you had to think he would eventually go on with his life."

"You're right. And if I really care about him I should just be happy that he is happy, right?

Now you're starting to sound like Jimmy."

"Yeah?"

"Jimmy is Captain of the Lois & Clark cheer squad. At first, I thought he was only trying to set them up because he thought I still had feelings for Clark, y'know? But he genuinely believes that they got some sort of karmic destiny."

"And you don't?"

"I didn't see it at first, but maybe I didn't want to see it. Then last night at the museum . . . and then again this morning . . .yeah, I think Jimmy's right."

"Maybe Lionel Luthor is on that same pep squad, because he couldn't stop talking about them this morning."

"Oh?"

"About how happy they looked together. And then he told me that Lex might not understand why I was looking into it and advised that I should just drop it."

"Much as I hate to ever agree with Lionel Luthor, he does have a point."

"I know. He so sinister, that it makes me suspicious when I don't need to be. He will often say things to make is seem like he is concerned about Lex, but this time I felt that he was trying to protect Clark in some way."

"Maybe he's just a big romantic, like Jimmy." They both laughed at the idea. Just then Chloe was interrupted by the bleating of her cell phone.

"Hey Lois, What's up? . . .Ok, I'm on my way."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Chloe surveyed all the broken and bent tools on the floor of the barn.

"WOW! It looks like someone had a king-sized tantrum. What's wrong Clark—you and the Mrs. have a falling-out?"

"Shut-up, Chloe."

"Geez Clark, what's got your boxers in a bunch today?"

"I wonder."

"Clark, care to share with the studio audience—we didn't get to see the script."

"So you haven't talked with Lois yet?"

"No. She called and said it was important and that I should come out right away. That's all, I swear. . . Why, what's happened now?"

"Well, it seems my 'wife' thinks it will be a good idea if we have a big wedding."

Chloe gasped at the news.

"Yeah, that's about what I said."

"Oh Clark, this is a disaster!"

"No kidding. I've been saying that since the beginning of this charade. You're only just now joining my camp?"

A long period of silence stretched before them.

"At the risk of incurring your further wrath, what would be the harm in her planning the wedding? You could tell her that you want to wait until she regains her memory and so you won't set a date until she has a full recovery."

"I thought that at first too. She could busy herself with the planning and it would keep her out of my hair. I figured that if she had something to do, she wouldn't be grop . . .er, there'd be less chance of us getting into compromising situations."

"So, what's the problem then?"

"Don't you see? Lies, on top of lies, on top of lies. I already ruined one relationship by telling lies. I broke the heart of the woman I cared about, let her walk out of my life because of all the lies I convinced myself I had to tell her—to protect her. I swore to myself that I would never do that to another woman that I loved, and now here I am again."

Chloe's eyes became as round as saucers as understanding finally hit her.

"Listen, Chlo, I need to go and talk Lionel and then I need to see my mom. She may be the only one that can help us out of this mess. Will you stay with Lois?"

"Of course, Clark." She waited until he had left the barn and then opened her phone. . . "Hi. Mrs. Kent? I don't have much time. Clark is on his way . . . "


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"Hey, How's my favorite brain-injury patient?" Chloe asked brightly as she came out to where Lois was absent-mindedly swinging on the Kent's porch swing. Lois had been sitting there so long that her coffee was ice-cold. Lois was so lost in thought that her cousins' greeting didn't register.

"Lois. Hello? Are you in there?"

"Wha--? Oh, hi Chloe."

"Penny."

"Huh?"

"For your thoughts, penny--nevermind." Lois continued to stare blankly at her cousin. "You were a million miles away. What has you so preoccupied?"

"Oh. Right. Yeah." Lois' replied in a stilted fashion.

"Wow! You're not just preoccupied, you're catatonic. What's goin' on Lo?"

"Chloe, we're pretty close, right? I mean you know me pretty well. Even if I didn't always tell you everything, you know my character. You know what kind of person I am." The questions leapt out of Lois' mouth in a jumble. Now that Lois had started on this course, she couldn't get the questions out fast enough.

"Of Course. Lois, what's got you so wound up?"

"I know the doctors were concerned about my being traumatized and unable to recover my own memories if I was overtaxed, but I am getting sick of everyone tiptoeing around me, especially Clark. He treats me like I am so fragile, as if I were made of glass. I have so many questions. Please just be honest with me."

"Sure, whatever you need." She rubbed over the back of Lois' hand with her thumbs, giving her support.

"You won't hold back? No matter how appalling or wickedly I have behaved in the past—you'll give it to me straight. I really need to know."

"I will Lois. I have to say, you at least sound like the old Lois when you talk like this."

Lois took a deep breath, encouraged by Chloe's sincere smile.

_Ok,_ _here goes:_

"Was I unfaithful to Clark with Oliver Queen?"

"What?" Chloe blinked. Twice. This was the last thing she had expected Lois to say.

"Chlo, ever since my accident I have been having flashes. I thought they were memories, but they are all a jumble. I had a few dreams about someone named Oliver while I was in the hospital. None of it made any sense—like puzzle pieces from four different puzzles all mixed up. Earlier today, Clark and I sorta had an argument. At the end of the argument he said something about 'Queen'. At the time, I didn't have any idea what he meant. I noticed a slight shift in his mood, but I thought he was just tired, y'know?"

Chloe nodded, urging Lois to continue.

"Then I found a scrapbook in the desk in our bedroom. Newspaper articles, mostly, written by you and by me. And then I found these."

She handed her cousin a news item; "Billionaire playboy Oliver Queen and his newest playmate" It was a picture of Lois in the arms of Oliver.

"After I saw this picture, I immediately remembered being in some . . . intimate situations with him, and then I realized that what I heard in Clark's tone was pain. I've hurt him Chloe. How could I have cheated on him with his friend? How could I have done that to him? What kind of a woman am I, that I could do that to a man that loves me as much as he does?"

"Di-did Clark tell you that he loves you?"

"He doesn't have to say it with words, Chloe. I can see it in his eyes. I can feel it in his touch." Chloe was speechless. She was still reeling from Clark's recent inadvertent confession.

"I heard you and Martha talking in the hospital about an argument that Clark and I had the day of my accident. You told her that I talked to Clark about Oliver. I keep trying to remember it, but I can't. I've been wondering if this is the very reason why I can't recover my memories.

"I'm not following you."

"Clark's been reading all these books on amnesia, trying to figure out how to help me. Some of the texts say that when a patient is repressing a memory, it makes it more difficult, if not impossible to recover their memories. I'm saying, that maybe I am repressing—subconsciously, because I don't want to have to face this. I don't want to have to look into Clark's eyes knowing how I have betrayed him."

"Okay, before you say anything else, I need to clear some things up. First off, you have never been unfaithful to Clark."

"How can you say that? I have proof!" Chloe, took the article out of Lois' hands and it set it aside.

"No, you have a picture taken when you and Oliver were dating. He broke it off, and it was a bad break-up. When I was talking to Martha, I was talking about how you had confided in Clark about the break-up."

"But-"

"Let me finish. I thought it was strange that you would go to him and not come to me. I didn't realize then how close you'd become. I see that now."

"So, if what you are saying is true, then why was Clark angry? And what did he mean when he said I should invite Queen to our wedding?"

"I think you need to tell me about the whole conversation, from the top. And I think we're gonna need some fresh coffee. C'mon inside."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

The telephone answering machine was just wrapping up a message as Chloe and Lois entered the house from the porch.

"Lois, Please pick up, this is Cla-"

"Hey you." She purred into the phone. Chloe busied herself making coffee so as not to eavesdrop.

"Hey. Where were you? I've left like 8 messages. Nevermind . . . listen, Lionel has arranged for you to meet that neurologist in Washington tomorrow. He's arranging a flight on his jet for us. Can you see if Chloe can take you over to Luthor Corp.?"

"Sure. Where are you?"

"I'm with Lionel--I'll meet you at the plane. Can you grab a change of clothes for me? We'll stay at my mom's hotel. And invite Chloe."

"When did you leave? I didn't hear your truck pull out."

"Lionel sent a car for me." _Crap, I forgot to move my truck again._

"Ok. When does the flight leave?"

"As soon as you get here. And Lois?"

"Yes, Clark?"

"We're only staying overnight. You don't need to bring more than one bag."

"I—"

"Lo, one bag."

* * *

Clark stood next to the plane, waiting for them as they approached. Relief at seeing him washed over Lois and she let go of a breath she was unaware that she'd been holding. She didn't know why but she had such a strong feeling of trepidation about getting on that plane. Seeing Clark calmed her fears.

"You okay over there Lo?"

"Chloe, do I have a fear of flying?"

"No. You've flown for years. Never any fear. Why? Do you feel fearful now?"

"I don't know what I'm feeling. I just feel like I've done this before and that it didn't end well. What am I saying? Listen, I'm okay now. I've got you and Clark with me. You'll keep me safe." She said this last part as she entwined her arm in Clarks'. He nodded and she stood on tip toes to kiss him. Chloe cleared her throat to remind them that she was there.

"Hey Chloe." Clark called a greeting in acknowledgement. She nodded back. "We should get going then." Clark took the bags from Chloe and Lois and led them up the ramp.

As Lois was about to take a seat on the plane, she was overcome with a feeling of déjà vu. Her vision blurred and she lost her footing. Clark caught her arm and guided her to a sitting position, and crouched beside her. Chloe went to the bar to get Lois some water.

"Lois, what's wrong?"

"I've been in this plane before."

"Yes. When you were my moms' aid you flew in the Luthor Crop jet. Do you remember it?" He wondered if he should dare to tell her that the plane had crashed? Or should he wait and see what she remembered about that day.

"Yes, yes, I do remember. But it's hazy. I sat in this same seat. Your mom sat over there. We were talking. We talked about . . ." She concentrated on the conversation. In her mind she could see them talking, but she couldn't hear the words.

"What Lois, what did you talk about?"

"I can't remember. It's right there. I know it, but I can't reach it." She hung her head, feeling defeated, a single tear escaping down her cheek.

"Lois, it's okay." He reached up and pulled her to him in a hug, shifting himself into a kneeling position. "It's okay. We're on our way to the doctor. You'll be getting back all your memories in no time. Please don't be upset. I hate to see you cry."

"I'm sorry. I don't even know why I'm crying."

"Shhh. No apologies. You've got a right to cry if you want. If it makes you feel better, than go ahead and cry, alright?"

"She nodded against his chest."

"But do me a favor first."

"Anything." She looked into his eyes and wiped at her cheeks.

"Let me up so I can let the pilot know we're ready. When I get back, I'll sit right here and you can soak the other side of my shirt with every tear you've got." She smiled at him shyly, and nodded. He placed a light kiss on the end of her nose and strode over to the cock-pit to talk to the pilot.

Chloe took the seat across from Lois, replaying the scene she'd just witnessed in her head. _Jimmy is never going to let me forget that he was right about this._


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

It was a cool but pleasant night. The moon, still full, hung low on the horizon. Clark, dressed in a t-shirt and flannel pajama pants that Chloe thoughtfully packed, stood on the balcony of the hotel suite, his gaze transfixed on the view across the Potomac. He was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to hear the approach of footsteps behind him.

"Sweetheart, what's troubling you?" Martha padded over lightly in her slippers to stand next to him at the railing.

"Oh hey mom, what are you doing up?"

"I came to see what has captured Clark Kent's fascination out on this balcony." She noticed that he wore worry on his face and in his eyes.

"I'm thinking about tomorrow, hoping that this doctor will give us something more than just hope. And I'm a little worried about being indebted to Lionel Luthor."

"Don't worry about Lionel. As many times as you have saved his life, I think he'd wisely consider this one 'on the house'."

"Mmmm, I never thought of it like that."

"No, I wouldn't think you would. What else is on your mind?

"Am I so transparent that you can now see through me or have you developed x-ray vision?"

"I don't need super powers to see when something is bothering my son. Besides, George Washington himself didn't spend this much time staring at the Potomac River, including the time he spent crossing it."

He could never hide anything from his mom. Without facing her he said simply;

"I love her mom. I love Lois." It was little more than a whisper, but she had heard him clearly. Anyone within range of the balcony would have heard his declaration.

"I know."

"You know?"

"I'm not blind." Silence stretched out between them, and surrounded them on the balcony. She chose her words carefully before she spoke again.

"Do you remember the conversation we had on Valentine's Day?"

"Mom, I couldn't forget that day if I tried. But I don't see how that has anything to do with this."

"Remember how we talked about you always keeping everything bottled up and not admitting your feelings. I know you are thinking that you are taking advantage of Lois' feelings while she has amnesia, but Honey, what's happening between you and Lois started long before her accident—long before Valentines' Day."

"Maybe I'm the one who has been blind. But what can I do? Everyday my feelings for her grow and everyday that we continue like this she is going to hate me that much more for lying to her."

"Does she know how you feel?"

"What--?"

"You should talk to her and tell her how you feel. Don't assume that she knows."

"I wouldn't know what to say."

"Tell her what is in your heart. If you just tell her what is worrying you then once she regains her memories she will be able to make the choice to forgive you, that is, if she is even angry about it. If you never tell her, then she will assume the worst, and she will be angry."

"You make is sound easy."

"If I've made it sound easy, then I have failed. Love isn't easy. Relationships that last don't just happen—you have to work at them. But anything worth having is worth the work."

"How'd you get so wise?"

"Because I am a mom, and moms know everything."

He smiled at her--a brilliant smile that touched his eyes and tugged on her heart. "Thanks, mom." He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. 

"Sweetheart, when was the last time you have had any sleep?"

"I'm not sure. A few days ago, I guess. Why?" 

"You look exhausted. Try and get some sleep. Some problems are just easier to handle once you've had some time to rest and sort out your thoughts."

"Soon mom, I'll go to bed soon." He hugged her once more before she went off to find her room, where Chloe was waiting for her.

"Did Lois hear him?" Martha whispered to Chloe.

"Yes, I saw her standing in the shadows and she caught the whole conversation."

"Well, then, our work is done." They exchanged a hug before bidding each other good night."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

_**2:23 AM**_

"Mom? I thought you went to bed alr—"

"It's not mom, it's me." She slid her hand up the inside of his arm. He took her hand into his own and threaded his fingers with hers. He was warm, and she drew warmth from him through their entwined hands.

"You should really try to get some rest."

"Says the man with dark circles of his own under his eyes."

"Busted." They stood there, side by side, each looking out over the water, the slight breeze blowing lightly, causing the trees to flutter and rustle. "I close my eyes, but sleep doesn't come. What about you?"

"Falling asleep isn't the issue--staying asleep is."

He looked over at her, hoping that she would accept his silent invitation to talk about it.

"All night, I keep having the same dream. In the dream, I am in the LuthorCorp jet, just like the way it flashed in my head earlier. I fall asleep and when I wake up your mom is unconscious and the plane is going down. I try to get to her with an oxygen mask. Each time I can't reach her before I pass out. I keep thinking that it means something, but I never get past that point."

"Lois, that's not a dream. You're reliving a past memory. The last time you were on Lionel's plane, it did crash. You later told me that you woke up in a palace of ice and—"

"--it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen."

"Yes, that's what you said. You remember?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, yes. I do. Just now, just as you started to say it, I remembered it. It's weird. It's like watching a play or something. I remember that day you came and saw me in the hospital and I told you about it."

"Lo, that's great." He wrapped his arms her, and hugged her enthusiastically. "That's fantastic."

She nodded against his neck and tears started to spill from her eyes. She began to quake against him. 

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" He smoothed a strand of hair back behind her shoulder.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I was so frightened. I guess I'm just relieved. It's silly, isn't it?"

"No, it's not silly at all. I bet it's a normal reaction."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. We'll ask the doctor about it tomorrow." She shuddered a little and he realized that she was cold.

"Hang on." He grabbed a blanket off of the couch and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Better?"

"Better." Clark led her over to the chaise lounge. He sat down and then pulled her down on the chaise, settling her in front of him.

"Now, I'll watch over you and you will get some sleep." She leaned against his chest, the steady rhythm of his heart lulling her into a relaxed, almost zen-like trance. She drifted off with a peaceful and contented smile on her lips. She welcomed sleep--she was so tired, tired of the confusion, tired of the worry, tired of the questions and the pieces that didn't fit. She still wanted to talk to Clark about the conversation she'd overheard between he and his mother, but thinking about that was too exhausting right now. Her questions would all have to wait until another time. _Sleep now. _

_**9:00 AM**_

"Good morning, I'm Dr. Schmidt, this is my associate Dr. Ann Chase. Dr. Chase's specialty is psychology and behavioral science."

"Thank you for agreeing to see us on such short notice." Clark shook the doctors' hand.

"Please, everyone, make yourselves comfortable. Lois, we've had an opportunity to review your medical records. What we would like to do next is to have a new CT scan of your head, to rule out any prolonged brain injury. While you are down in x-ray, Dr. Chase is going to interview Mr. Kent and Ms. Sullivan. After I've had a chance to review the new films, then I have some cognitive tests that I'd like you to complete. If there are no questions, then we can get started."

"Clark and Chloe, I've read the questionnaire you've completed, and I just want to get a little more information for our records. You've indicated that Lois has been having nightmares. That's a pretty standard response. Can you tell me if she has displayed any marked personality changes?"

"She's a bit more tearful than she would normally be." Said Chloe.

"And she's nicer to me." Supplied Clark.

"Your wife is treating you nicer now than she did before her accident?"

"She's not my wife. She thought she and I were married and the doctor at Smallville Medical Center told us that it would be better to go along with it so as not to traumatize her more."

"Well, we sometimes see situations where the amnesiac will assume a projected relationship."

"Do what?"

"Sometimes the patient will assume a fiancé is already a spouse."

"We're not engaged. We don't even date one another."

"Interesting." She said it in that disinterested way that doctors do that could indicate two extremes; like the coffee is ice cold or Armaggedeon was just unleashed.

"Were we wrong?"

"No, the doctors advised you correctly. The action taken falls within the protocol. It's just a bit unusual that Lois would have made the assumption that you were in an intimate relationship. It suggests that she had subconscious feelings for you before the accident."

"Uh-huh" was the only remark that Clark could manage in response to Dr. Chases' assessment. Chloe's responded with the slightly more articulate "Whoa."

After meeting with Lois, Dr. Schmidt called everyone back into her office. "Based on a review of all the information, we think this is a classic case of traumatic amnesia. We saw no evidence of prolonged brain injury, so it is our opinion that Lois' amnesia will be transient. Up until now she has been fairly isolated on the farm. Although this was an appropriate protocol while there was still active swelling, we believe that it is appropriate now to change strategy. We suggest that you expose Lois to some of the circumstances that surrounded the original accident. Exposure in this way is likely to trigger memories, and hasten memory recall."

"You mean like yesterday when I was in the LuthorCrop jet and I had that flash. It's because it was something that actually happened to me."

"Precisely. Now, I want to warn you that the nightmares that you'd reported may increase, along with the sleeplessness, fatigue and confusion. Don't be alarmed—it just means we're getting closer to getting the real Lois back. Okay?" 


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 **

"Horse back riding? You got to be kidding."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Do I even know how to ride?"

"As a matter of fact, you're quite and accomplished horsewoman. At least that was your story that day." He gave her a boost up and she took a seat atop the mare she had ridden the day of her accident. The plan was that they would take a horseback ride to the spot where she had fallen and see if it triggered any memories. They continued to banter as they rode.

"You sound as if you don't believe that I was telling the truth."

"You may have exaggerated a little. Sometimes you stretch the truth when we are in the middle of a wager or a challenge."

"A challenge? Explain."

"We were going to the Renaissance Fair. You bet that I couldn't stay in character longer than you. When we got there, you wanted to ride in the jousting tournament, and I didn't want you to. I was worried that you would get hurt."

"And we argued."

"You remember?" Clark slowed his horse as they came to a clearing in the trees.

"No. Not the argument—just hearing you and Chloe talk about it when I was in the hospital." He brought his horse to stop.

"Does anything look familiar to you?"

"No. Nothing."

"Well, we shouldn't expect it to work like a light switch. I thought we'd just hang out here a bit. Maybe something will be familiar—you never know." She allowed Clark to help her down from her horse.

Lois nodded, and fell in step beside him. They walked along the woods in silence for a bit, the horses meandering near by. At length Lois asked:

"You already do everything for me. What could I hope to gain from these bets?"

"It's not about making me do things for you. You dream up crazy things just to humiliate me; Like having me bring you breakfast in bed with me dressed in a stupid costume."

"Oh." She said, slightly puzzled. "What were the stakes this time?"

"Huh?"

"Why were you so determined not to lose this particular bet? What was at stake?"

"If I would have lost then I would have to wash your car--"

"That doesn't seem so bad." She interrupted.

"—wearing a speedo."

"Ohh." She grinned, "I'm sure that my wanting to see you in a speedo didn't have anything to do with wanting to see your . . . humiliation."

He blushed all the way to his hairline. In that moment, she got an inkling of why she enjoyed finding ways to embarrass him—his bashfulness was so endearing.

Clark avoided looking at her, his cheeks still burned with his discomfort and busied himself with spreading a blanket out and setting out the lunch he had prepared. They enjoyed the view as they ate.

"This is a beautiful spot. Do we come here often?"

"No, this is part of the Luthor Estate. I'm not exactly a welcomed guest on the property anymore."

"Because of Lana?"

"No. Lex and I stopped being friends long before Lana got involved with him."

"You used to be friends?"

"Yeah, once. It seems so long ago now."

"That seems so odd—you're from completely different worlds. How did you meet?"

"He ran his porshe off the road into a river and I saved him from drowning."

"Wow."

She had a million questions. He answered them all as they finished their lunch. First, she had more questions about the day that Clark saved Lex. She stretched out lazily and laid her head in his lap. He absentmindedly played with the curled ends of her auburn hair, twining and twisting the silky strands in his fingers. She downshifted into interview mode, covering a variety of topics; from football to farming to children.

"It's not that I don't want children, I don't know if I can have them."

"Why would you even think that?"

"I think about it sometimes. My parents couldn't have any children." She wrinkled her brow at this comment. "I was adopted. My parents found me in a corn field."

Lois gave him a strange look. He recognized it as a similar look to when they were on the plane.

"What is it Lo?"

"It's nothing. It's just . . . when you said your parents found you in a corn field, I saw an image of you as you are now and you were naked. . . . Phew, I must be getting tired. I'm hallucinating."

"Lois, that's real--That's how you found me."

'Whaaat?" She bolted up, nearly knocking heads with him.

Clark filled her in on the details of why she had come to Smallville looking for him to help investigate the death of her cousin.

"You mean to tell me that the same Lex Luthor that we don't trust now helped protect Chloe against Lionel Luthor because he was trying to kill her. The same Lionel Luthor that loaned us a jet, not once, but twice? The same Lionel Luthor that helped us yesterday with the consultation?"

"Uh, yeah."

"No wonder I'm confused and can't recover my memories. It's like the world is inside out!" She sat forward and rubbed at her temples.

"I think it's time to get you home."

Clark gathered up their things while Lois went to round up the horses. No sooner had Lois climbed atop her mare, the horse bucked and threw her off. Clark was able to catch her just in time to prevent her from falling and hitting the ground. Her heart beat wildly in her chest at the realization of her near miss. Clark determined that Lois' horse had thrown a shoe. They were lucky that he'd caught her in time. He remembered reading that a second head injury to a patient with amnesia could have devastating and permanent effects.

"I've got you." She tightened her arms around his neck, trying desperately to control her breathing. She had been frightened by this incident. But more than that, she had the strange sense of familiarity—She had been in this position before, where he'd caught her and averted danger with seconds to spare. She was sure of it. _Pull yourself together Lois—you're really losing it. _She thought to herself. She was grateful when Clark announced they would be heading back home immediately. She sagged against him as he settled her in front of him on his horse. In no time at all, she began to calm in his embrace. Her eyes fluttered to half mast and she began to doze lightly, the exhaustion of the afternoon and the previous evening finally overtaking her.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 **

She was in semi-slumber, clinging to him as he carried her swiftly back to the farmhouse. Her arm wreathed around his neck, clutching him for support. It reminded her once again of the day that she and Clark had made love in the forbidden tower.

Once again she envisioned them lighting on a terrace, obscured by a thick fog and cloud cover. Once again she felt Clark take her small hand in his as he led her into the penthouse.

She remembered cast-iron arms encircling her and the feel of his lips as they slanted against hers in a kiss of pagan abandon. She vividly remembered him drawing her against his hard-as-marble chest as his tongue slid across her lips, inviting them to part. At first his lips stroked hers lightly, stoking a fire within her. She opened her mouth to his, in a kiss of deep, primal hunger. Lois felt she would surely melt from the molten desire pulsing through her veins with each kiss, each caress.

Again, she marveled at how expertly he tore her clothes from her without her noticing until she felt the cool breeze sigh against her skin--skin that seemed to burn from the inside out.

She tangled her hand in the raven curls at the nape of his neck, offering her parted lips, kissing him as ardently as he was her, hoping that she was able to convey the depth of her passion, able to evoke the same intense feelings in him that he stirred in her. Boldy, she slid her hands down the bunched muscles of his abdomen and torso, gliding southward until she slipped her hands inside the waistband of his pants and lightly stroked his rigid manhood. He groaned with pleasure, his breathing harsh and rapid. His voice was raw with emotion as he whispered against her skin and her hair, but she couldn't hear the words over the thundering beat of her heart, only felt the adoration as his words floated down and caressed her skin.

His hand slid from her cheek to her throat and then to her breast, cupping its fullness. His mouth found her other breast, teasing the taut peak into his mouth, drawing hard until Lois was gasping as the first wave of an orgasm crested and broke over her.

Lois woke to the insistent bleating of the telephone. She heard Clark speak in whispered tones. "Thanks for returning my call, doctor." Lois tuned the rest of the conversation out—she already knew this story. She wanted to go back to the dream she was having. She stretched out languidly on the sofa. She didn't remember how she got onto the couch. She surmised that Clark must have laid her down here after their ride. He had a fire blazing in the hearth, casting odd shadows over the living room and warming the air. She closed her eyes again. She heard the wind whipping the trees outside the windows, a storm threatening. Perhaps, if she could just focus on the warmth of the fire, and the music of the wind rustling the leaves outside, she would be drawn back into her dreams and memories.

Just then she heard the kitchen door open as Chloe entered the kitchen. She didn't have to have her eyes open to see that Clark would wave to Chloe to indicate that he was on the phone. She heard the scrape of the chair against the wooden floor of the kitchen, indicating that he had gotten out of his chair. She heard the refrigerator door open and knew without seeing that Clark was offering Chloe something to drink while he continued his phone conversation. It was oddly comforting, this ability to picture exactly what he was doing without seeing him. 

"Thanks again doctor. I wanted to be sure there was nothing to worry about. Yes. Yes, I'll do that. Good-bye."

"Everything ok?"

"Hey Chloe. Yeah. Everything's good. Lois and I went riding today, and her horse threw a shoe and she almost fell again."

"Oh, no. Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she is. She's just resting. I was worried that we overdid it—pushed too hard. The doctor says that this reaction is to be expected."

"If the doctor thinks this is normal, then why are you still so worried?"

"I dunno--just a feeling." Lois sensed a heaviness in the air. She felt mischievous eavesdropping, but she felt compelled to continue feigning sleep.

"How about some apple pie?" He began dishing up a slice of pie to Chloe before she could protest—not that she would. "What brings you out this way? Not that I am complaining, but I feel a storm kicking up, and it's safer for you to stay home."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. I got a call from Oliver and an email with some information about a new 33.1 facility the team is staking out. He wanted me to bring these schematics to you."

"Let's have a look."

"Clark, why wouldn't Oliver just call you or email you directly? Why would he go through me?"

"I suppose that has something to do with Lois. He's not likely to email or call me until we meet face-to-face. This is a conversation that we'll have to have in person."

"Ohh, awkward factor 10. But, what could he possibly say? He shouldn't be jealous—He's the one who broke up with her."

"Just because he shouldn't be jealous, doesn't mean he won't be. That isn't the only thing this will be about. He's bound to lecture me about hurting her. God knows I lectured him plenty about it when he was dating Lois."

"You did? Why?"

"I was worried he would hurt her and I thought he should be honest with her. Who better than me knows how destructive it is to keep secrets in a relationship?"

"Wow. Do you even know what you'll say to him?"

"I'll tell him the truth, Chloe. What else can I tell him?"

"Do I have to remind you to be careful?"

"No, but thanks."

"I'm serious. This could be dangerous."

"Are you talking about the 33.1 project and Lex?"

"Of course, it's a given that you have to be careful when dealing with anything connected with Lex. But Clark, I'm saying that just because Oliver and you are united against a common enemy doesn't mean that he'll play fair regarding other matters—matters of the heart. He knows your weakness. Everything isn't as black and white with him as it is with you. I'm just saying be careful."

"All right Chloe. I'll be careful. Stay with Lois, I'll be back as soon as I can."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

It was useless to continue the pretense of sleep. She stretched and yawned as she sat up on the couch.

"Oh, hey Chloe. When d'you get here? Where's Clark?"

"Clark had to run an errand. He'll be back soon. I just got here a little bit ago and I told him I would stay with you. He was worried about your misadventure today. How're you feeling? Are you tired?"

Lois stifled another yawn. "Just a little groggy."

Chloe nodded. "Do you want me to get you anything? Coffee? There's pie."

"Mmmm, pie." As soon as she'd said it her stomach grumbled noisily, as if to underscore her request.

"Okay, you don't have to yell at me. I'm on it." Chloe joked, as she went to the kitchen to retrieve a cup of coffee and a slice of pie.

"Chloe, since you're here, can you help me with something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"As part of this new 'Operation Total Recall' mission that we are all on, Clark thought it might be a good idea for me to look at some of the articles I was working on before the accident. It's all stored in my laptop and its' all password protected. He thought that you might be able to help me with retrieving the lost passwords since you know my mothers' maiden name and all the stuff they might ask. He also said that if you couldn't help walk me through the password retrieval, that you had some major hacker skills."

Chloe laughed. "There's no need for hacker action—I already know your passwords."

"Huh! I like that! This is information we really could have used earlier today." She huffed, but she wasn't really angry, as she remembered the fun she and Clark had had as he had tried to help her plug in the missing pieces of the Lois puzzle.

Chloe rose from the chair across from the couch, and headed to the computer. Her fingers danced over the keyboard, as the computer blinked and came to life. She quickly logged into Lois' email account.

"Hmm, look at that. That is one huge file attachment--it's from Oliver."

"Well, let's open it and see what it's about." Lois said, taking a seat next to Chloe.

_Lois,_

_I know I hurt you, I never meant to. You told me that you wouldn't wait for me, and I don't blame you. I just didn't expect to see it._

_I hope you are happy with the Boy Scout._

_Ollie_

Chloe shot Lois a quizzical look and Lois shrugged back at her.

"I have not idea what he means."

Chloe turned her attention back to the computer and clicked the link for the attached video file. The digital surveillance film stuttered and blinked in dark shadows of grays and blacks. Chloe didn't immediately know what she was seeing, but Lois recognized the clock tower instantly—she'd been dreaming of this very scene for days.

"How . . . ?" The question died on her lips.

Chloe looked at Lois, still puzzled, not only due to the email, but by Lois' inability to form a coherent question. She turned her attention back to the screen, her eyes growing wide as she realized that the couple locked in the throes of passion and oblivious to the camera were Lois and Clark.

"Chlo, why would Oliver have this?"

"I don't know." Chloe said, worrying her lip.

"Do you think he was spying on us?"

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling that Oliver might always record surveillance footage of his apartment, and that he just happened to catch this by accident."

"Olivers' apartment?"

"Yeah-huh."

"Why would we go there?"

"I have no idea Lois. I didn't even know about this until just now."

"Oh."

"Did you?"

"Did I?"

"Did you know about this? Is it familiar to you? Are you remembering anything?"

"I have been seeing this scene in my dreams." _Do I dare to tell her the rest? Would she have me committed if I told her that Clark flew to the tower with me clinging to him?_ "I thought it was a dream."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"Clark, good to see that you can tear yourself away from the farm long enough to lend a hand."

"Oliver." Clark acknowledged the other man, noticing his acerbic tone. "I came as soon as Chloe gave me the file. If you wanted me to come sooner, you could have called me yourself."

"I wasn't sure that you'd answer my calls. I knew if I went through Chloe then she'd make sure you were alerted to Luthors' latest scheme."

"Why would you think that I'd be too busy to get involved?"

"A new wife can keep a many pretty busy. I thought we were friends, Clark. Why wouldn't you invite me to your wedding, or at least announce it? A suspicious man might think that you were hiding it from me for other reasons. I always knew you had feelings for Lois. Maybe you were carrying on behind my back when Lois and I were still dating."

"It's not like that."

"You're going to stand there and tell me you aren't in love with her?"

"No, that isn't what I am saying. What I am saying is that we aren't married."

"Forget it, Clark. It's done. But I'm curious, have you told her your secret—or was all that talk about honesty sanctimonious crap?

"I'll tell her when the time is right."

"When will that be, after you've got a kid on the way?"

Oliver tossed the newspaper down on the desk in front of Clark. A caption under a photo read:

**Newlyweds Clark and Lois Kent Attend Metropolis Gallery Opening.**

In the photo, Clark had his arms wrapped around Lois and she was leaning into him. He was whispering something in her ear. They looked very much like the happy newlyweds that the caption described.

"When did my activities become news?"

"When your mother became a United States Senator."

"Well, it isn't true. You shouldn't believe everything you read in a newspaper."

"Clark, this is the Daily Planet, not the inquisitor." Oliver challenged.

"Lois had a horseback riding accident. When she woke up in the hospital she had amnesia. She believed that she and I were married and her doctors felt it would be best to go along with it until she regained her memories."

"Why?" Oliver asked, genuinely concerned for Lois, his previous anger and jealousy ebbing away.

"They felt that if we went against what her mind believed while she still had active brain swelling from the concussion, we could cause irreparable damage to the memory centers in her brain.

"Clark, I'm Sorry."

"Don't worry about it Oliver. You couldn't have known."

"I did something—something mean and stupid. I reacted and I see now how wrong I was. I should have trusted you more."

"I understand, I probably would have reacted the same way if tables were turned."

"No, Clark, you're not getting what I am saying. My apartment is wired for video surveillance. I saw footage of you and Lois and I guess I sorta freaked out. I emailed a copy to Lois."

"Oh, no." Clark said as realization hit him.

"I'm sorry Clark. Will this be a shock to her--Will this affect her recovery?"

"I don't know how she'll react. She didn't have any memory of this before her accident."

"Say that again—how could she not remember?"

"It was Valentine's Day, and she was under a love spell. When the spell wore off, she didn't remember any of what had happened."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Clark sat on the desk, scrubbing his hand over the back of his neck.

"If you were both under a spell, why can you remember and she can't?"

"I wasn't under a spell. The lipstick that Lois was wearing was laced with Red Kryptonite."

"I take it that's a bad thing."

"Let's just say that I wasn't myself."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Sorry about that."

Oliver fell into the chair across from Clark. "Listen, if you need to get back home, I understand. I didn't realize you had all this going on. Man, your life is complicated."

"Let me just check-in with Chloe. Maybe Lois hasn't opened her email yet and I can have Chloe delete it."

"Yeah, good idea."

Clark opened his cell phone,

"Hey, Chloe?"

"Oh hey, Clark. Is everything okay? What happened with Oliver?"

"I'm fine. We're fine." He looked at Oliver for confirmation, and he nodded. "Listen, Oliver sent an email to Lois—"

"—with video footage of you and Lois."

"So that means she has already seen it." He closed his eyes and sighed resignedly.

"That would be an affirmative. Clark, what were you thinking going to Oliver's apartment?"

"Chloe, if you remember I was dosed with Red K—I wasn't exactly thinking with my brain. Did a lot that night that I wish I hadn't."

"Yeah, I get that."

"How is Lois doing?"

"Well, she was a little stunned, but I think she's okay. You wanna talk to her?"

"Yeah, that would be good."

Chloe climbed the stairs to the bedroom and handed the phone to Lois, who was still seated in front of the computer.

"Lo? Is everything all right? Chloe's a little worried about you."

Oliver noticed the slight change in Clark's tone when he was talking to Lois, and made a mental note to remind Clark again that he had been right about them.

"Clark? When are you coming home? The storm seems to be getting worse."

"I'll be home as soon as I can. Chloe will stay with you until I can get home. Lo, are you sure you are all right? Chloe told me she helped you get into your email and you got an email from Oliver that was upsetting."

"I'm fine. It was shocking. I . . .I've been having dreams, y'know?"

"Yeah, you mentioned it before."

"Well, I had been dreaming about being with you in that clock tower, but I didn't know if it was real. There were parts of the dream that didn't seem right—didn't seem to fit. So I didn't think it really happened. But then when I saw the footage—well, I can't deny that it happened."

"What parts didn't seem to fit?"

"In the dream, we flew."

Clark gulped hard at her revelation.

"Hmm, I see what you mean. Maybe your dreams are blending together and some events are real and some are imagined—like that day when you were watching TV and you dreamed I was a vampire."

"Yeah, that makes sense. Thanks Clark." She said brightly, genuinely relieved to have that mystery solved.

"You don't have to thank me." _Thank God it's easier to lie on the phone. "_ I'll let you go now. I'll be home as soon as I can."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too. Goodnight." Clark closed the phone.

Oliver cleared his throat, "Can we get to work now?"


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

"Lois, I've got a lead on a story and I thought you could go with me. You could use your military ID to get me on the base."

"Sure, Chlo. It sounds like it could be fun. But, can we stop for breakfast somewhere along the way? I'm starving! We're out of cold cereal. I really miss Clark this morning."

"I planned on going to my apartment to change. We could get a coffee and a muffin at the Talon."

"Great. I'll be ready in a few minutes."

_**  
An hour later--**_

"You live over a coffee shop? Why did I not know this?"

"You do know it—you just don't remember." They both laughed. They were still punchy from staying up late watching movies and talking the previous night.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get changed and I'll wait for our coffees."

"Sure you'll be alright?"

"Yeah, there's only one apartment at the top of the stairs—pretty hard to get lost."

"Okay. I'll leave the door open for you."

A short time later, Lois collected their orders and headed for the stairs. At the foot of the stairs Lex Luthor stood, dressed in his signature purple shirt and black long coat.

"It seems the muffin peddler has been promoted to farmer's wife. I suppose congratulations are in order—it is a step up, after all."

Lois didn't know why what he said had rankled her so much, she didn't even know what he meant, but before she could stop herself she replied, "What's wrong, TrustFund, are you jealous that another man could have a relationship with a woman based on love, without having to rely on money and trickery?"

"Is that what you have? A relationship based on love? I guess Clark's love knows no bounds. Just a few months ago, Clark kidnapped my fiancé and claimed to love her—or have you forgotten?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I—"

"Lois, what's keeping you?" Chloe interrupted them just in time. "Hello Lex, Please excuse us, we have an appointment." Chloe lied as she dragged Lois out of the Talon.

"Don't listen to him. He's a bitter, twisted man."

"I know, Chloe. I know. I don't even know why I reacted to him the way that I did. He called me a muffin peddler and I just snapped. I don't even know what he means."

"Maybe your feelings about things are coming back before your memories. Whatever is happening, let's try to sort it out on the road. We've got a drive ahead of us."

_**Several hours later**_

They arrived at the military base and were admitted without incident. Chloe was expected--the lead that Chloe was chasing had been a ruse to get Lois to agree to come along. When she had cooked up this idea, she didn't know that Clark would be half way across the globe on a mission with Oliver and the rest of the Super-crew. Lois was ready to agree to go anywhere just to get out of the house.

"Lois, do you want to come in with me for the interview?"

"Sure, why not?" She shrugged and followed Chloe into a green building where a guard escorted them to a tidy office.

"Please be seated. He'll be with you shortly." Said the guard and he exited. 

A few moments passed. The office smelled of cigars and leather. Something about it struck Lois as familiar.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Came the gruff voice of the man they came to visit.

Chloe stood up to greet him. "Hello Uncle."

"Hello Chloe, Lo"

"Hi daddy." She replied automatically. As soon as she saw her father, all of Lois memories came flooding back instantly. She reeled and pitched before falling over.

"Catch her—she's going down." Was the last thing she heard as she fainted into her fathers' arms.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

"Clark, we need you to come home right away."

"What's happened? Is Lois okay?"

"I'm not sure. I took her out to the base today"

"You WHAT?"

"I took her to the base today. I was trying to be proactive. I thought that seeing her dad might bring her memories back. When I talked to your mom, she thought it was a good idea."

"And?"

"I don't know. It seemed like she recognized him. But then she fainted. There are still trying to revive her. Maybe it was just too much too soon."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first there was the video that Oliver sent, then her run in with Lex, and now seeing her dad. Maybe it was overload."

"What happened with Lex?"

"We went to the Talon so that I could change and we could get some breakfast. She ran into Lex. He was being naturally snide. He called her a name—she reacted. That's all I got out of it before I dragged her out of there. She said she didn't even know why she reacted to what he said."

"Ok, I'm on my way. And Chloe, call the doctor."

_**Back at the farm**_

Dr. Chase was already at the farm when Clark arrived. The doctors on the base had been able to revive Lois. They wanted to keep her for observation, but she insisted on going home. At length they relented when Chloe assured them she planned on contacting Lois' doctor once she got home.

"Hello Clark."

"Doctor. How is she?"

"She's had an eventful and somewhat upsetting day. She's going to be fine. I'm giving her a sedative to calm her nerves. She needs to get some rest. I know we told you to help stimulate her memories—and you're doing a great job, but now we need to back off a bit. She's made some progress, but today was almost too much."

"I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry. We just need to be careful. Clark, I'm a bit worried about you. You look tired. Are you getting any sleep at all?"

"Not really. But I'm not worried about myself. Once I know Lois is okay, I'll rest easier."

"While that is noble, it is unrealistic. I'm going to leave some sleeping pills for you. I'd like you to take them tonite."

"Thank you doctor."

"Call me if there is any change in her condition."

"Yes, I will."

_**Later that night**_

Clark bolted out of sleep at the sound of Lois screaming. He zipped up the stairs, flung open the door to his room, and found Lois sitting up in bed, her face a mask of terror. He came to her side and reached over to gently shake her out of her torment.

"Lois, what is it?"

"Clark?" Her eyes snapped open at the sound of his voice, and the feel of his hands on her shoulders. "Oh, Clark." She whispered as she slumped against his chest, relief flooding through her body at the realization that Clark was really there. He pulled her quaking body closer to her and smoothed her hair away from her tear-stained face.

"You were screaming."

"It was horrible. I was so scared. It felt so real."

"Shhhh, You're safe now."

She was comforted by the deep rumble of his whispered words. She began to relax as she rested comfortably in his embrace.

"This isn't the first time you've had this nightmare, is it?"

"No."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't even know where to start. Every time I tell you about one of my crazy 'dreams' it winds up to be real. I'm not sure I want to know about this one." She had her memory back, but some pieces still didn't fit. She planned on keeping quiet about regaining her memory until she was able solve a few more of the mysteries.

"Take your time. I'm not going anywhere." Clark said gently as he continued to stroke her hair.

"I had been kidnapped and then I was put underwater. I was paralyzed and couldn't help myself. I was drowning."

He remembered the incident like it had just happened yesterday.

"That wasn't your imagination. That really happened." Clark filled in the details for her.

"And you saved me, didn't you?"

"Yes Lois."

"Did I ever thank you?"

"You never knew about it before today."

"Well, then I guess my thank you is long overdue." He opened his mouth to tell her that she didn't need to thank him, but before he could say anything else, Lois had pressed her lips against his. What she had intended to be a tender, chaste kiss quickly gave way to something more passionate as Clark returned her kiss. Lois wrapped one arm around his torso and curled the other hand in the silky hair at the nape of his neck. Clark tightened his embrace around Lois. His lips were warm and he tasted wonderful, just as she remembered. His tongue teased her lips and his hand massaged her back. _How could such a simple thing be so provocative, so sensual? _She groaned as _s_he shifted against him, her aroused nipples brushed against his hard chest through the flimsy material of her tank top. He must have felt it too, because she heard a deep groan escape his throat.

"Lois." He whispered, his voice thick. "I – I should go."

"Please don't go."

"I uh . . .Lois, I –"

"Stay with me."

Before Clark could lobby any further protests, Lois captured his lips in another soul-melding kiss. He knew he should stop, that this was wrong, but it felt so incredibly right. The longer he stayed there kissing Lois, the fewer protests his mind could find. She traced the outline of his jaw, lazily stroking the cleft in his chin with her thumb. She sucked on his bottom lip and her heart skipped when she heard another primal growl erupt from his lips. Clarks' mouth found hers again and he branded her with another scorching kiss, heat spiraling through her body, detonating a need so primitive and carnal, she felt as though she might explode.

Her hands traveled over the smooth contours of his rock-hard abdomen. She slipped her hand underneath the waistband of his pajamas. It was like a slap and Clark quickly grabbed her hands to stop their further exploration.

"Lois, we have to stop. Now." His breathing ragged.

"I don't want to stop Clark. I want you." She was flushed and her lips were swollen from their passionate kisses; her voice was thick with desire.

"And I want you. But, if I stay with you now, I'd be taking advantage of you. If you were yourself, your feelings about this might be different."

"Clark, I don't understand. Are you telling me that the 'real' Lois doesn't love you—that the feelings I have for you aren't real? This feels so right. When you kiss me, I feel so connected to you. It's like we're soul-mates. And we've kissed like this before, I know we have. You can't tell me we haven't."

"It's true. We have kissed like this before."

"So what's the problem?"

"You weren't yourself then."

"I'm not myself now."

"Lo, please. This is harder for me than you know."

"I can see that it's hard for you." She trailed her fingers seductively over the erection straining at the fabric of his pajamas.

"Lo-is" He rasped, pleading.

"You know, ordinarily I think it's adorable that you are so shy, but right now, not so cute." She pushed him over onto his back, and nipped at the sensitive skin of his neck.

Clark grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away and got up off of the bed. "I care too much about you to take advantage of you. I'm sorry." Clark strode out of the room, leaving Lois confused and frustrated.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Chloe closed the phone just as she heard a knock at her door.

"Clark, you look like crap."

"Always good to see you too, Chloe."

"Well, are you just going to stand there dripping in the doorway, or do you want to come in?" She opened the door wide and he entered her apartment. The storm had kicked up again and his hair and clothes were soaking wet.

"You don't need to tell me what happened. I just got off the phone with Lois. In fact, I was on my way over to your house right now. You know, there should be a shuttle service."

"Chloe, I'm sorry. I just can't stay there tonight."

"I know, believe, I know. It's like she's on a mission. I'm sorry I snapped. I'm just tired—It's been a _really_ long day."

"No kidding." She smiled at him then, realizing that he'd been up for nearly 9 days.

"Clark, you really should get some sleep. Take a shower and then take some of those sleeping pills Dr. Chase gave you. I plan to do the same after I get to the farm."

"Yeah, maybe I should. Do you think they'll work on me?"

"Maybe you should double or triple the dose—it couldn't hurt, right?"

"As long as they're not manufactured her in Smallville or in Granville, I shouldn't have anything to worry about."

"All right, I'm outta here."

"Be careful, there storm's pretty brutal out there."

Lois waited until she was sure that Chloe was in a deep sleep. By this time Clark should be in a deep sleep as well. She was glad she had made the suggestion to Dr. Chase to give sleeping pills to Clark and Chloe. Maybe now she would finally be able to get some answers. She found her car keys and drove over to the Talon.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

The apartment glowed in soft neon shades that spilled through the windows from the outside of the Talon. Clark's heavy, rhythmic breathing was the only sound breaking the stillness of the room. The sleeping pills quickly worked their magic on Clark and soon he was enveloped under the thick cloak of sleep and dreams. He dreamt again of Lois—as he often did. In dreams he could be all the things to her that she deserved, and she could be all things to him that he desired. He lay on his side, one arm tucked under the pillow adjacent to him, a contented smile played on his lips.

He dreamt of their last fight and what had led up to it. He'd gone into "their" room to comfort her and one thing had quickly led to another. He wanted her so much--he ached for her touch. He savored his dreams as things always went the way he wished they could be. In his dreams, he wouldn't leave Lois alone. He replayed the scene in his mind, on an endless loop, each rerun picking out new details, merging with his memories. Her perfume, an exotic mix of spices and sweetness wafted up and captured his senses. He was dimly aware that this dream was much more tactile than most dreams he had had about Lois. His mind reasoned that it must be the sleeping pills that were causing such tangible sensations.

Lois quietly entered the bedroom, undressing swiftly, climbing silently into the bed beside him. She nestled against him, and he unconsciously pulled her tighter to him. She dropped feather-light kisses on his chest, blazing a fiery trail up his throat, to the tender spot beneath his ear.

He freed his other hand from beneath the pillow and wrapped his arm around her, imprisoning her, pressing his lips against hers in a blistering kiss. His hands explored her supple body, stroking her bare, petal-soft skin. He kneaded her full breast with his right hand and grazed one of the stiff peaks with his thumb. She moaned and ground her hips against him.

Lois pushed him over onto his back, returning his rapturous kisses, her fingers tracing slow, seductive circles around his nipples, her hair draping over his chest and shoulders like a satin curtain. Her hands boldly traced the contours of his chiseled abdomen, caressing his well-defined hips and torso. He caught her hands to stop their southward decent.

"Don't you want me to touch you?" Her whispered words seemed to singe his skin.

"Mmmm, yes. Yes. Want you . . . need you to slow down." He rumbled thickly against the sensitive skin of her throat. "Want to make sure you're ready for me."

He drew her against his body, and captured her lips with his in a kiss that echoed her own need, his tongue tracing the camber of her mouth. His lips continued their ardent attack on her throat and breasts. He rolled her onto her back. His mouth teased first one nipple then the other, closing tightly around it, seizing hard until Lois was gasping and writhing in ecstasy. She arched into him, clutching at him, burying her face against his neck, sobbing with pleasure.

Lois trembled with need. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once; gliding over her belly and hips, worshipping her skin, traveling southward to her downy triangle. His fingers and thumb stroked at her tender folds, causing her to shudder and quiver as his fingers found entrance and slipped deep inside her wet warmth, fondling her, preparing the way for his passionate assault. She rocked against him, desperate to quell her mounting need.

"Please, Smallville, . . . don't make me beg . . . need you."

Her pleading broke down the last barrier in his mind. Just when she thought she might combust with the fire that burned inside her, Clark parted her thighs and moved into position over her with the agility and grace of a panther. His large hands slid over her shoulders and down her back, clasping her, lifting her hips to receive him. She felt his hot hardness hovering at her entrance. She was ready for him—her passage pulsing from their love play. She sheathed his engorged shaft in one fluid thrust. He plunged into her again in another poetically liquid motion. She wrapped her legs around his hips, drawing him even deeper into her slick, velvety depths. Deftly, he circled his hips against her, his lust and ardor increased by the soft moans and her musky scent floating on the air. She matched him thrust for thrust as he continued to stab her again and again and again in a punishing tempo.

Quick, piercing stabs of ecstasy wrenched Lois's body as she moved with him, mindlessly seeking the summit she so desperately craved. "Clark" she whispered, stoking the fire racing through his veins. The pulsing deep in her core suddenly exploded and racked her body with a flood of sensation, sending wave after wave of bliss crashing and breaking over her.

Her spasms clasped him, clenching and grasping his engorged shaft. Clark's breathing was erratic, his heart thundering as he drove into her in deep, unrelenting strokes. Pushed to the brink of his control, his body quaking with is own need, he climaxed with a feral growl.

He held her close and kissed her, listening and waiting for the staccato of her heart to return to normal. He threaded his fingers through her hair and kissed her eyelids and cheeks tenderly, catching a single tear on his lips as it silently slid down her cheek.

"Honey, did I hurt you?" His lips brushed her ear, the words tickling her glistening skin.

"No."

"Then why are there tears?"

"I love you." It was barely a whisper, but he heard her clearly. "And I'm afraid I've done something that will make it impossible for you to love me."

"Lois, that will never happen. I couldn't stop loving you if I tried."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"Is that a promise?"

"It's a threat."

He chuckled softly and kissed her again. He collapsed next to her, pulling her over on top of him, hugging her close to him, reveling in the feel of her. Completely spent, they drifted asleep, wrapped in one another's embrace, as the rain continued to pour outside.

The storm that had pummeled Smallville for the past few days finally let up. Daylight streamed uncertainly through the high windows of Chloe's' apartment, casting lazy shadows across the bedroom. Clark stirred slowly out of his drug-induced slumber. He felt something warm and soft snuggled against him. _I must still be dreaming—those sleeping pills are really something._

"Morning Smallville."

His eyes snapped open and he found himself staring into the eyes of the object of the previous nights' fantasy.

"Lois?" He bolted upright as realization hit him.

"Oh my God! Lois, did we . . ."

"Did we what?"

"Did we . . . y'know. . . were we . . .?

"Were we what, Clark?" She knew what he was asking, but she was enjoying his discomfort. It reminded her of when she'd asked him the same thing after Valentines' Day. He had told her they hadn't been intimate, so that she wouldn't be embarrassed. _Payback is so much fun._

He raked his hand through his hair and jumped out of bed, only to discover that he was naked, confirming his fears. He pulled a sheet around his waist and sat on the edge of the bed, hanging his head in his hands. _How will I ever be able to make this right?_

Lois reached over and stroked his back.

"Clark."

He jumped at her touch as if scalded.

"Lois, I'm sorry--so very sorry." He was dressed and out the door before she could stop him.  
p him.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Lois noisily clonked up the stairs to Clark's loft, alerting him of her approach.

"Hey Smallville."

"Lois." He acknowledged awkwardly. He didn't turn away from the window. He knew he would have to face her, but after all that happened, he still didn't know what to say.

"If you are hiding from me, you're doing a poor job of it. This is the first place I'd think to look."

"Hmmmph. Don't know that I'm hiding from you so much as I'm just trying to hide."

"I hear ya. Let me come to the point. I'm a little embarrassed about the way I acted."

"Lois, I'm the one who is embar-"

"Can it. Look, this is really a little hard for me, so shut up and let me have my say."

He nodded. She turned to look out the window of the loft, so she wouldn't have to look into his eyes. So she wouldn't have to look at his lips and think about the way they would feel against her own. _Focus Lois, Focus._

"I just want to say thank you. And to apologize."

Clark turned to stare at her with a puzzled expression.

"Thank me? Apologize? For what?"

"I shouldn't have tricked you the way that I did. I'm sorry."

Clark continued to stare at her with clueless expression.

"I remember everything-"

"Everything? And you're thanking me?"

"You were going to let me talk, remember?"

"Okay, but I don't understand."

"Let me try to explain." She took his hands in hers and waited for him to look into her eyes.

"I regained my memories yesterday when I saw my father. When I came to you last night, I knew everything. I knew why you lied to me."

"Lo, I can ex—"

"Shhh." She placed a finger over his lips to silence him. "You don't have to explain, I get it. I remembered it all; the accident, the way you took care of me, the way I acted when I thought you and I were married. The way you tried to protect my feelings and my brain at the same time, but most of all that you didn't take advantage of me when I kept throwing myself at you."

"You weren't yourself Lois. I couldn't take advantage of you like that."

"And that's why I'm lucky it was you that I was fixated on and not somebody else. There aren't many men that would be able to resist the temptation, especially the way I was heaping it on. You must have an iron will."

"Well, in all honesty, I don't know how much longer I would have been able to resist your advances. I was ready to give in. I am a man after all."

"Of course you were. That's because I'm irresistible." She flashed him a bright smile and punched at his chest.

"Yes, Lois, I see that. I finally see that." He caught her hand in his and time seemed to stop for a moment. He seemed to be closer to her now, but she hadn't been aware that he had moved.

"Lois, can I ask you something?" Such a simple question-she was ready to say that he could ask her anything, but suddenly her throat had gone dry. The temperature of the barn seemed to have jumped 15 degrees in the last few moments since Clark had closed the space between them. Since she couldn't summon the strength to form words, she simply nodded.

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Why did you come to my bed? Not that I'm complaining—not that I would ever complain, but . . .why?"

It was her turn to be a little shy. Clark patiently awaited her answer. She could feel his breath caressing her skin.

She worried her lower lip and looked up at him through her lashes. "Oh, I had an agenda. I was out for payback and I just wanted to see you squirm."

"Yeah?"

"But then, I remembered you telling me that you'd never want to hurt me. I realized how hard this has been on you—having to lie to me. I thought about everything we'd been through—everything that we shared, and I just didn't want our alternate reality to end." She searched his eyes. Working hard to control the tumult of her emotions, she whispered, "I loved being loved by you."

"Loved?"

"OK, Love. I_ love_ being loved by you." Clark considered this new revelation.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you think that you could love being loved by me?"

"Yes, Lois. I think I could." He favored her with a dopey grin. "Lois, there's something I should tell you. I don't want to keep any secrets from you."

"There'll be plenty of time for you to tell me your deep dark secrets later. Right now you're gonna come over here and kiss me like you mean it." She reached over and placed his hands on her waist. She then wrapped her arms around his waist, drawing him in contact with her body.

"You're Bossy."

"You love it!"

_Yeah, I really do._

###


End file.
